The Queen of Hearts
by Karma's Slave
Summary: AU, The moment his eyes looked towards the stage, his breathe nearly stopped as he made eye contact with the most beautiful temptation of all. Chp 15, now added.
1. Happy Birthday, Terra

The Queen of Hearts

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Alternate Universe

Pairings: Terra x Aqua, Axel x Larxene, Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine, Ventus x Olette, ? x Xion

Rating: T for now.

* * *

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Terra.

"Yo Terra" came a calm and suave sounding tone of voice, the sound of the voice was followed by the sound of footsteps across the waxed tiled floor.

"What do you want Axel?" responded an annoyed voice. the annoyed voice belong to a tall and muscled built young man clearly in his clearly twenties, He had long but short brown hair that was slightly spiked at the top of his head , he had some hair parted and around his face, but the rest of his hair hanging down above his shoulders.

Terra's blue eyes turned to see his friend Axel, arms crossed and leaning against the shelves. Axel had green emerald eyes that stood out with his barley pale skin tone and red hair which was spiked in the oddest way one can spike their hair. Axel also had a skinny body type when compared with Terra's, he had no built muscle like his friend.

"Didn't Sora, tell you tonight's festivities" Axel asked as he stepped closer over to Terra, whom was restocking the shelves with jars of food.

Terra setting down the next couple of jars, "Axel, I'm working right now. Something that you should be doing right now before Ansem fires your lazy ass" spoke the dark haired man.

"Pfft" Axel making a odd noise of protest, "Your saying it like it's a bad thing." Terra shook his head at his friend, moving on to the next shelves. "In case you've forgotten my dear friend. This job is a equivalent to my community service." Said Axel, as he followed Terra to the next aisle and then his emerald colored eyes being distracted by an item on the shelve, Unclear if the contents in the jar were alive or not.

"Yes and in your case Axel, is why you should be taking it seriously." Terra turning to face his friend, "Reno can't keep you out of prison forever. Honestly Axel, with his record and all, it's lucky you got this as a punishment" Terra said to the red head.

That comment seemed to have Axel shut up for a moment, "yeah, I know" he eventually said to Terra while his thoughts drifted over to his older Brother, whom was working for one of the most powerful men in the state and possibly the world. Any bad press for a relative to an employee of Shinra enterprise is bad press for the main man himself, Rufus Shinra, one of those men you know, you don't want to mess around with.

"Look, Ax. I'm sorry I had to say that but come on, I know that your better than this man." Terra apologizing. Axel nodded to him. "You're not exactly wrong when it's come for a time for fun but Axel, the thing is you haven't really figured out how to balance it, you just don't know when to stop. Sometimes." Continued Terra.

"When did this become about me?" Axel asking Terra, "I have no idea, so don't completely disregard this conversation" replied Terra.

"Well, speaking of fun, tonight, you're going out with us. Whether you like it or not. Got it memorized"

"No"

"You can't stay cooped up in your crummy apartment for the rest of your life. Just how in the hell are you going to get a girl man" argued Axel. Terra knew that Axel was setting him up for some reverse psychology trick to get him to go out.

"Nuh-uh, no way, I like my crummy apartment. So I'll go insane and have a imaginary wife. See it all works out." Terra said. Turning his back to Axel.

Axel shrugged as well as sighing, "Terra, what is so horrible to you about celebrating your birthday?" he asked his friend, Terra gave his friend an expression that read, "Oh come on, you know why"

"Terra...do you really think that your father would want you to remember your birthday for that. You know he wouldn't." Axel said as the conversation was heading out into dangerous territory.

"Can we not talk about that?" asked Terra. "Hey, you're the one who subtly brought it up and why shouldn't we, I mean it's clear that it still bugs you" retorted Axel.

"Well, I'm sorry, Axel, a year ago today still seems like a fresh wound to me." Terra said as he grabbed the kart he was using early as he left Axel alone in the aisle.

Axel stomped a foot down, mad at himself for his own stupidity. "Terra, I'm sorry" He called out to his friend.

"Axel!" came a voice of an older man, it was apparent that Ansem was close by but in another aisle, "Yes sir?" replied the red head.

"Get back to work!" screamed the voice.

"I'm going, okay, geez" muttered Axel as he headed back the cash register where a long and very angry line was waiting for him.

* * *

It was a around four o clock late in the afternoon. Terra not only on his break but he was done for the day. He always took his breaks at the end of his shift. So he wouldn't go back out into the working area complaining till it was about time to leave the work place. It just wasn't his style.

Terra sipping his from his bottle of soda, looking at a picture in his wallet, it was of him and his father, "_Axel does talk shit from his ass but once in a while he does say something to think about" _thought Terra. Last year around this time, Terra had turned 21 years old, and he was on the phone with his father trying to get him to rush home to the family, so they could celebrate together. Terra was anxious to see what his father was planning for him as he officially hit the age of becoming a man.

Their phone conversation had turned into an argument, literally over nothing; Causing them both to be angry with one another for no reason. Terra remembered how hard he slammed the phone down into his cradle that it needed to be replaced.

But it was that night, when his father, Eraqus Enix was nearly four hours late in coming home. Terra remembered the door bell going off, his mother went to answer as he and his younger brother Sora, were in the living room watching television. Terra refocused his attention on his mother, she opened the door to see a police officer, that was when he got off the couch and headed over to her. walking over just in time to hear the officer say, "I'm sorry but your husband has been in terrible mugging incident and he didn't make it, we've caught the perpetrator one of our units was lucky to be in the area when it had happened but Mrs. Enix, we still need you to come with me to the city morgue to identify the body as a precaution. "

Terra felt his entire nervous system just stop. He couldn't breathe, everything felt like it was closing in on him. he wanted to do nothing but scream his lungs out but he couldn't , he'd lost his voice and that was when it happened. Terra blacked out to the floor, the last thing he heard was mother crying and his brother calling out his name.

Terra snapped himself out of his flashback, taking another sip of his drink to regain his focus. Terra was about to gather the rest of his belongings together and go back to his apartment.

Axel had come into the break room, hiding from an angry female customer, whom was claiming that her month old coupons were still good. Axel told her otherwise.

"Hey" he said to Terra.

"Hi" Terra muttered to him

"Look, Terra about before, I was wrong to say that to you" Axel started off, "Axel" cutting him off, "You weren't completely wrong but I just can't help it that it still hurts, especially when I feel like it was my fault, if I hadn't rushed him or was on the phone with him, he'd be here.." Terra confessed to his friend.

"Terra, it wasn't your fault, These things happen. No one knows why, they just do and as unfair as it sounds and is. It's just out of our control" Terra kept his eyes to the floor. "Terra suppose you hadn't talk to father but that incident still happened. Would you still feel like it's your fault?" Axel asked him.

Terra didn't say anything, a year had gone by and not once had he asked himself the question that Axel just said to him. "I don't know, I honestly didn't think about it in that way" Terra answered the question. Axel stayed quiet.

"_Axel was right, I can't dwell on this. Not anymore and my father wouldn't want me to hurt myself like this."_ Terra thought to himself.

"Axel, so what's this place you want to drag me too?" Terra asked him, almost unsure.

"The Kingdom Hearts"

"Isn't that expensive? I mean isn't it the rich part of the city"

"No, to them money is money"

"It's not a strip club is it?" Terra asked, since he knew his brother and his friends were coming.

"No, it more of modern Moulin Rouge meets Burlesque thing, I don't know, all I know is that there is musical entertainment by women" Axel tried to explain.

"Alright, I'll go"

* * *

End Chapter One

Chapter Two: Night Out

Note: Yes, I am still Working on 'Felt' and Re:Chain of Days, Next update will be for 'That Same Old Story' and then "Where Do I Fit In?'


	2. Night Out

The Queen of Hearts

Chapter Two: Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own the songs that will be mentioned in this story.

By: Karma's Slave.

Please Review, I love to hear your reaction.

Note: let it be known now that I have no idea on how a Burlesque establishment work but I'll try with what research I have looked at.

* * *

Terra looked into the mirror he wasn't sure what would be appropriate to wear to The Kingdom Hearts. Terra was well aware of the location of the establishment was in the richer area of the city, and he still couldn't believe that this place was affordable for him and his friends.

"I guess something nice but not too fancy either" Terra said to him as he looked through his dresser draws for his 'nice occasion' pants. He found a pair of black pants, that fitted will on his body. At this point Terra was halfway ready, he had his sock and dress shoes on, his pants and a dark wife beater.

After apply body deodorant "Still need a shirt though" speaking to himself as he heading over to his closet that was filled with clothing that he never really wore as his mother was addicted to shopping. Opening the door and finding a nice black button up shirt and wearing it over the wife beater, "For once ma, your obsessive shopping has come through for me." Terra muttered to himself, grabbing his wallet off the dresser and putting it in his back pocket.

Putting his some gel in his damp wet hair to keep his mini Mohawk in that style. Terra nearly poking himself in right eye as someone from the hallway of the building began yelling. "Terra!" followed by an obnoxious knocking the door in his living room. The voice was youngish, "Terra, it's Sora and Riku" open up.

"shit" the brunette muttered realizing it was his little brother and his friend, " I forgot they were staying here. Shit!" putting a hand on his forehead as the young man just remembered his other bedroom had most of his still packed items; that he just never had time to finish. The third bedroom was ready to go but that was mostly when Axel showed up at his door drunk. "I'll think of something" he told himself. Heading out to his front door.

"Come on Terra, I going to tell mom about this neglect!" Sora said through the door.

Terra, opened the door " you tell her that and I'll her how that big very notable dent really got on her car" Terra told his brother. Sora went white as if he'd seen a ghost, "...your ...bluffing" he spoke with a small stutter. "No, I don't bluff Sora, have you forgotten that bully Seifer, and after he'd beaten you up. Who was the one who nearly put him into the hospital, just for you?" said Terra, his voice taking on a dark and slightly deeper tone.

"Okay, I get it, you don't bluff" Sora blurted out. Terra stepping aside, letting Sora and Riku into the apartment. The boys dumped their bags on his couch. "Weren't you expelled for that?" Riku asking the birthday boy.

"No, I wasn't because Siefer parents pulled him out of the school, and sent him to boot camp. So the principle just suspended me for a while" answered Terra

"Lucky break their man" Riku said to Terra. "Anyway where are we sleeping?" he then said.

"Riku, you get that room, just move the boxes on the bed and your set, Sora on couch and Axel gets the other bedroom because I know he's getting shitfaced tonight" answered Terra as he headed back to his room, to get his keys for the apartment and car keys.

"Whoa! Me couch, what the hell Terra? I'm your brother" Sora complained in tone that could actually pass for a whiny five year old; Riku could only roll his eyes at his friend. Terra sighed, " do you want to share with me Sora" Terra regretting asking him. as the recently turned 22 year old remembered what it was like sharing an air mattress with his brother on camping trips. It wasn't a pleasant experience, so he was only asking to be nice.

"Alright" said Sora, Terra groaned miserably on the inside_. "Crap"_ Terra thought to himself.

"oh yeah, Terra I almost forgot, Roxas and Ventus are coming too and they...need a place to sleep tonight" Sora suddenly springing this on his brother. Terra gave Sora a look of death, "well I when I told them yes, I didn't know Axel was going to be here, I thought it would be me in a guest room, Riku couch, and then they'd shard the third bed. " Sora quickly explained.

"Sora this is 'my' apartment. Not a place for you to stash your friends." Terra yelling at Sora, "No offense, Riku" he added.

"None taken" said Riku.

"Terra, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking!"

"Clearly, you weren't." as Terra headed back into his bedroom, Sora followed him. Riku headed off to the bathroom to finish getting ready, he wasn't getting involved in this brotherly love moment. "Sora, you dunder head" muttered Riku, closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Meanwhile with Terra and Sora.

"I won't do it again" Sora still apologizing to his brother. Terra sighed, "Sora, forget about it. I probably would've let them stay anyway"

"So then, why are you mad?"

"Sora, how can you not think about it, today of all days" The question threw Sora off at first before he realized what it meant. "I think about it, but it's the happy times with dad that make it better for me to deal with" answered Sora.

Before Terra could say anything else to Sora, Axel along with Ventus and Roxas in tow; came into the apartment. Riku was sitting on the couch dressed like Terra but with a silver button up shirt. Sora had chosen to wear a t-shirt with an imprinted image of a tuxedo and a pair of dark blue pants. Axel was wearing black jeans with a black wife beater and black blazer jacket over it; he also wore dark fingerless gloves. Ven and Roxas were wearing similar outfits, Ven wore beige pants, while Roxas had white. Ventus was wearing a white and black shirt in a checkered pattern, with a solid white colored vest over it; as for Roxas, he wore a dark grey and red shirt, Roxas had the selves of his shirt rolled up.

"Gentlemen the night is young and as are the ladies, who await us" Started off Axel "...and I reserved a table so we have to get there early."

"and how much did that cost you?" as Terra and Sora entered the living room, "hey, Ven, Roxas" the young man greeted.

"happy birthday, Terra" spoke Ven

"Thanks" he replied

"Come on, let's go already". Axel said in whiny tone of voice.

* * *

And in within 30 minutes, the group of six friends were walking into the entrance of The Kingdom Hearts and the design of the building was simply beautiful. It's structure was that of a castle but that inside was amazing it was all white interior.

Axel leaded the group to the host and hostess podium. "Axel , party of six" the red head speaking to the female hostess. "Gentlemen, If you'll follow me to the main room" spoke the woman dressed in dark clothing as she grabbed some drink menus before leading them to the table and so the boys followed her.

Terra looking around the room, seeing a majority of men filling out the room, some of the men were accompanied by women.

The hostess lead them to the table that was near the stage, "Here you are gentleman, enjoy tonight's entertainment." She said leaving the menus on the table. The guys had taken as seat.

"the program says it's mixed genre night" said Sora as he was reading through the program pamphlet as the others looked at the drink menus.

* * *

"Come on Aqua, you have to finish getting ready for the show, Where have you been?" asked a concerned voice, entering into the dressing room of The Kingdom Heart's, main star beauty.

"Where do you think I was, Xion?" Aqua didn't look to the slightly younger girl; instead she looked at her own reflection. Xion came closer to Aqua, grabbing a brush off the table and starting helping the starlet with her hair.

"I had a feeling, you were with him again" Xion brushing Aqua's blue locks of hair, "as cruel as that man can act, it's a miracle he hasn't resorted to harming you, Aqua." Whispered Xion.

"He wouldn't dare Xion, because Xehanort knows, it would hurt his profit." Said Aqua as she was doing some finishing touch ups to her makeup. "Aqua, why don't you just leave here? Get away from here and him" Xion calmly pleaded with the entertainer. Aqua putting down the red blood lipstick, "and leave my girls. I don't think so Xion, I can't leave this place knowing that he can advance on one of my girls the second I'm gone." Turning Xion, placing her hand on the side of Xion's face "you've girls have become my family and I don't want to hear or see any of you hurt in anyway." Aqua then placing a sisterly kiss on Xion's fore head.

"um, Aqua the gesture is much appreciated and all but I do kind of have a good idea of where your mouth as recently been" Aqua busted out laughing despite the comment and its implications, Xion even let put a small chuckle. When the two girls stopped laughing, "Xi, come here. I got lipstick on ya" she told the black haired girl; Aqua grabbing a tissue and makeup remover.

* * *

The lights of the club's party room began to dim, a soft circus like music began to play, a cloaked figure had come out from behind the red curtain, the cloaked figure showed his face to the audience, he had, dark blue-silver hair and it covered mostly the left side of his face; and he was also carrying a book.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boys and girls_

_Step right up, step right up_

_Come closer, you won't believe your eyes_

_Behind this curtain_

_Witness something you've never seen before,_

_Heard before, dreamt before_

_The most amazing show on earth" _

He spoke in a narrative song as the curtain behind him began to open for the audience to see. The stage floor was hidden by fog as other cloaked figures began to dance some of them hooked by strings, and were dancing in a acrobatic form.

However there was one cloaked figure not dancing, she was on her knees. Terra's blue eyes locked on to her figure

_(La la la la la..)_

_It's the most amazing show on earth_

_(La la la la la la..)_

The sing talking narrator, began to move across the stage. Observing the dancers before looking back to the audience. However the male singer began to circle around the non dancing figure. He sang to her.

_Do you want to be wildly entertained?_

_People to know your name?_

_Do you crave fame?_

_Well they say "things aren't always what they seem to be"_

_Even your greatest fantasies_

_You won't believe your eyes_

_Won't even recognize_

_The wonderment that lies_

_Behind the shimmer and the lights_

The male singer leaned his head toward the non dancer as if he were telling her a secret. "Are you ready Aqua?" he asked her; the microphone away from his mouth. "As I'll ever be, Zexion"

Focusing back on the audience,

_Is it true what they say?_

_Is it all just fun and games?_

_Or is there more behind the makeup,_

_And the faces full of paint?_

The still non dancer did began to move about on the stage acting as if she were in a comfortable place, Terra's eyes had still not moved from her. it was strange to him, out of all the cloaked performers on stage, she was peeking his interest.

_I ask you, do you want to come and play?_

_(La la la la la la..)_

_[Laughter]_

_Don't you want to come and play?_

_[Laughter]_

Aqua then beginning to act afraid in her environment as the other performers were pretending to gang up on her. running all over the stage in fear

_So sit back, relax, fasten your seat-belts_

_It's going to be a bumpy ride.._

_To the other side_

Till she had collapsed to the stage floor. Terra watching as the other performs began to leave the stage; leaving the collapsed girl on the fog covered stage. The music was beginning to change and the girl was starting to awaken from her fainting spell. She stood up from the floor and began to unzip her cloak unraveling her costume to the audience,

Aqua's costume for the night was a beautiful black and red gothic buckle dress. The material of the dress was red and black satin however the red satin of the dress was covered in black lacing. The bodice gave the dress a corset design to it. however the ties of the corset were covered by medieval looking buckles.

Terra's felt his heart racing as he couldn't wait to see her face, the girl turned her back to the audience as her hands went up to the hood and began to pull it down. the hood came down revealing the entertainers blue hair, and then she turned around to the audience, with a spotlight on her. the room filling with cheers and cat calls at the beautiful girl.

Terra leaned back into his chair, The moment his eyes looked towards the stage, his breathe nearly stopped as he made eye contact with the most beautiful temptation of all.

"_Welcome to the greatest show_

_Greatest show on earth_

_You've never seen before_

_Here the fairy-tale unfolds_" She began singing, she had a great voice. Aqua moved about on the stage.

"_What's behind the smoke and glass?_

_Painted faces, everybody wears a mask_

_Are you selling them your soul?_

_Well, you'll be left out in the cold" _walking to the edge of the stage, getting closer to the audience, Aqua going near some of the stages steps and then just sitting on them.

"_Is it all blue skies,_

_Fun and games until you fall_

_Then you're left without anyone at all_

_You're riding on a shooting star_

_With a smile upon your face_

_But soon the shine fades"_

Getting up for the stage stairs and was walking around the floor with their guests, and heading up to Terra's table.

"_And you're left out all alone_

_Wondering, where did they all go?"_

Aqua was circling their table by this point. Axel and the other were getting a kick out of this, Terra was smitten by the singing woman before him, to Terra it was like they were the only ones in the room.

Aqua noticed the tall brunette not acting like a dog in heat. A small smirk came across her face before she gracefully hopped on to the table. This guy being her target of spot light. She faced his direction and began her next verse.

"_Oh_

_Been jaded, hated_

_Who'll be around when the limelight's faded?_

_Been shot down, pushed out_

_Made to smile when I wanted to frown"_

Leaning towards him, getting into his face

Terra's breathe quickened as the beauty came closer to him; Aqua getting to her knees and in quick and sly motion as no one was given a peep show.

"_Always taking a bow_

_Always working the crowd_

_Always breaking new ground_

_Always playing the clown_

_Who'll be sticking it out?_

_Who'll be staying around,_

_When the lights go down?"_

Aqua had gotten close enough as her eyes met his, her arms locking around his neck as she sang that last line; pulling herself closer to him. This wasn't like Aqua, she normally would never have this in her solo acts, let alone the introduction act. What was wrong with her and what was she even thinking? she was wondering as the song began to faded out to the circus like music.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the screams of excitement and applause.

"Care to help a lady down?" Aqua asked Terra.

Terra was still awe struck with her, "...Uh. yeah, sure" as he stood up, Her arms still wrapped around his neck and shoulders, Aqua simply picked herself up and Terra lifted her off the table. The others watched in envy.

They let go of each other, "Thanks" was all she said as she left the room and headed back stage.

Aqua was greeted by the other girls of the club, as she entered her dressing room.

"Good number out there huh? Though I don't recall a tall dark and handsome at the end." Came a voice from a blonde woman whose hair was slicked back.

"Aqua rolling her blue eyes, "Larxene, it's just a show. I was improving really." Aqua somewhat lying to the blonde.

"Aqua, you're lucky Xehanort wasn't out there tonight" Xion telling the older girl.

"Yeah Aqua," agreed a red head, "you know, he only wants you to do that stage lust with him." said a brunette.

" Stop it" said the other blonde girl, " your all acting as if, Xehanort owns Aqua" she said to the girls.

"I thought he did," Aqua surprising the girls with that comment.

* * *

End Chapter Two.

Chapter Three: The Show

Songs used, "Enter The Circus" and "Welcome" are both by Christina Aguilera


	3. The Show, Part One

Chapter Three: The Show, Part One

By Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and or the music mentioned throughout this fiction.

Note: To answer some questions, Yes, I was referring to Apprentice Xehanort. I'm sorry if anyone had a mental image of Master Xehanort and Aqua.

* * *

"I thought he did" the comment was surprising to the other girls in Aqua's dressing room. The bluenette performer taking a seat in front of her vanity mirror, where she saw a glimpse of her beautiful face but no smile on it, just frown. _"isn't that why, I chose to open with that number" _Aqua thinking to herself. before turning her attention back to the others.

"Aqua, it's not like he beats you, so what is there to be melancholy about" said Larxene as if she was trying to reason with Aqua, she leaned back on to Aqua's costume closet door. Larxene was a blonde haired, petite formed woman, she had piercing green eyes, that felt like they could hurt when being stared down on by the blonde.

"Larxene, a bad relationship is a bad relationship, whether he hit her or not. It's just not right especially in a situation like Aqua's" Said Xion, defending her friend. Larxene rolling her eyes at the younger girl.

"Aqua, can't Isa do anything about it? I mean he is your brother after all" suggested, the red headed girl known as Kairi. Kairi is a pretty red headed girl with violet colored eyes that can swoon a man without even trying.

"Guess, who introduced us" Aqua replied as she undid the front buckles for her dress, getting ready for her next costume change as the other girls should have been, "He's too busy kissing his bosses ass to look out for his baby sister" Aqua complained sarcastically, as she ran a hand through her hand, letting out a loud sob as the reality of her situation hitting her.

Aqua knew Xion was right before, she had to leave this place before it'd be too late but she couldn't leave the girls not with these monsters around the club.

The girls remained silent as they watched Aqua try and hold it together for them.

Namine, a young blonde with blue eyes. "Um, Larxene?"

"What" she answered in her usual snot attitude that the girls were just simply used to by now.

"Um, I saw Roxas and Axel in the audience" said the young blonde, there was silence amongst the girls,

"What! Were the others with them?" Larxene then asked Namine, "They were with people I didn't recognize well maybe one but that was clearly Roxas's twin, Ventus." Namine answered Larxene.

"I saw them too, and there was that guy with the silver hair and the guy Aqua, stage lusted with and a younger guy." Said Olette, the only brunette among the girls, she was mostly shy, even more then shyer then Namine, if it were humanly possible but somehow whenever Olette would hit the stage, the hidden diva in her would just come out and take over.

Xion noticed that Aqua was thinking, "Aqua, what are you thinking about?" she asked the older girl.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but since it is in the air. that audience member that I'd lusted, from my opening spot on the stage I actually thought it was Xehanort, for minute. I was confused because I knew he wouldn't be at tonight's show. So I went up to him and found someone else with a similar appearance. It was almost uncanny. And that kid with him looked at lot like, Vanitas as well." Explained Aqua, rethinking her performance.

Xion's head perking up at Vanitas's name. "That can't be a coincidence, can it?" Asked Xion.

There was a knocking on Aqua' s dressing room door, "Aqua! are the girls in there with you because we can't seem to find them." Asked one of the stage crew. "Yes, they're with me." Aqua answered him. "and Aqua, there was a message left for you" added the stage man.

Aqua sighed, "Yes, what's message?" Aqua replying her stage make-up. "Xehanort's coming down and he's bringing the others with him"

"Thank you," was all she said, in sad tone. While on the inside of her mind, she was screaming at herself into a head ache. "Well this is just fucking perfect." Larxene exclaimed. The bluenette glanced at Larxene for a moment, "Wisely put" she said to the blonde.

* * *

"Terra, do you realize who that was?" Axel questioned. A waiter came up to the table for some drinks that had been ordered, after setting down the drinks; the waiter pulled Axel over as if telling him a secret.

Sora couldn't wait to see the next act of the show,

"a performer, who is making their living." Terra, answered with a smart ass attitude. Axel's emerald colored eyes widen at the news of what the waiter was telling him, "Terra, that is 'The queen of Hearts' of Kingdom Hearts" Roxas butted in. Axel whom was slapping Roxas of side of his leg to grab his attention. "What?" Roxas snapped at Axel.

While Terra went to speak with his brother whom was trying to embarrass Terra's encounter with the singer.

"So Riku, does Selphie know you're here tonight" Ventus asked the silver haired boy.

"Not exactly" answered Riku.

"The boss, is on his way here, with everyone, right now" Axel hissed through his teeth.

"I thought we were lying low for a while" Roxas hissed back before taking sips from his light alcohol beer. "Unless, someone told him to come watch Aqua's slip up" Axel whispered, "I doubt it, if they value their life they'll keep their mouths shut" Roxas said to the red head.

"You have point right there." Axel muttered back to the younger boy.

* * *

Outside of the establishment,

a long black stretch limo was pulling up outside of The Kingdom Hearts. The bouncer outside went to the car door opening it for those inside the limo.

A young man with black spiky hair was the first to step out. Whom was wearing sunglasses at night, as the cameras were going off in his face. He pulled down the shades to reveal his golden colored eyes, he could hear the press shouting his name, "Vanitas"

The next to step out was, a tall man, with nice muscled build; He had silver hair that was long with bangs surrounding his face and his hair was also somewhat spiked upon the top. He too wore sunglasses over his golden eyes as he began to take them off, and placing them into the breast pocket of his expensive black suite. "Xehanort," the media was crying out. He gave them his well known fake but just as cold smile.

Vanitas gave a sadistic smile to the cameras, before heading off inside ahead of the others.

A man with a ponytail and eye patch were next to leave the limo and then followed by two body guard types, one also with a ponytail but black dreads. The other had brown short spiked up hair. They were followed by a man with long dirty blonde hair, a man with two scars on his face and blue hair. Next to come out was a younger man with a mullet, after him was a bright blonde haired man with a goatee and lastly a man with pink colored hair was the last to come out from the limo,

"Gentleman, shall we proceed inside," spoke Xehanort as he was already bored from the press.

* * *

Xion entered her private dressing room to get ready for her upcoming performance. The seconded she closed the door, her petite body was pushed into the door being pressed down by someone else's body. The other person lightened their weight and turned Xion around, so they could meet face to face.

One of Xion's arm was caught in a hand as it was held high. Xion started upon Vanitas's face, he pressed her back against that door as he roughly placed his lips on hers. Xion moaning into the kiss as she felt the bare skin of Vanitas hand running down on her leg; as his tongue was massaging her own. That was when felt Vanitas fingers curl up on her leg as if he was going to scratch her. Xion placed her own hand upon that hand that was now traveling up her leg. Vanitas's hand lifting up the bottom of her skirt.

Xion's strap fell free from her shoulder, Vanitas pulled away from Xion's red painted lips which had smeared on both of them, Vanitas moving his lips to Xion's neck where she was moaning aloud as she couldn't resist Vanitas's touches nor his mouth.

"Why do you tease me like this, Vanitas?" said Xion. His growing erection pressing into her stomach.

* * *

"Your table is already for you sir," said the female hostess as Xehanort and company walked into the room, heading straight for their table.

"Ah, I see, Axel and kiddo are already here" Xigbar pointed to Xehanort as he looked right at his fellow members.

"and with company, I hadn't expected," spoke Xehanort as wanted to take a closer look, "rest you of go to the table, I will be their shortly. " as the silver haired man walked over to the table by the stage that was close by to his own personal table.

* * *

"Well , isn't this a sight for sore eyes," came a voice

Terra turned his attention to the voice, "Xehanort?" he questioned.

"Hello, Cousin"

* * *

End Chapter.


	4. The Show, Part Two

Chapter Four: The Show, Part Two

By Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and or the music mentioned throughout this fiction.

Note: Again, Sorry for the mental image!

* * *

"Xehanort" Terra, said again quite surprised. Axel turned to Roxas, mouthing the word 'cousin' all Roxas did was shrug. As an awkward feeling surrounded the table. Riku and Ven could feel it.

"Terra, Sora" Xehanort called out to his cousins as if they were old friends.

Sora looking up from his beer to see the relative from out of the blue, "Xehanort, long time no see." Sora spoke up.

"That it has been Sora. Vanitas, is here as well...he's just around somewhere. So What brings you all out to my neck of the woods, Axel." replied the club owner. Directing the question to his comrade.

"just a simple birthday celebration, boss" Axel said in his normal tone of voice but Terra could pick up the nervousness in his voice.

"That's right" Xehanort then said as if he came to a solution, "Happy Birthday, Terra" he added with a well known fake smile. Xehanort looked to an employee and snapped his fingers, "bring my table and guests over here." Terra wasn't the only one who raised an eyebrow at this notation.

"Uh, Boss would that be okay with the others" asked an unsure Roxas. Xehanort grabbing a chair taking a seat between the brothers, "Let's talk." And Again Terra wasn't the only one weirded out by this. Now aside from his father's funeral he hadn't seen his cousins in years since they were pre-teenagers and making time or conversation at a real inconvenient moment. Terra simply didn't understand it.

* * *

"Ten minutes till the stage Ms. Xion," said the stage manager from within the door.

Xion was brushing her cropped black hair, looking in the mirror she could see most of her makeup needed to redone. As she was preparing for her act with Kairi and Namine; she needed to hurry. Xion stopped motion when she felt kisses on the back of her neck.

she smiled.

"Vanitas as much as I do enjoy this. I have to get ready" Xion said, her face flushing as she felt his lips touching her on her skin.

"You know your brother will send someone to fetch me or worse" Vanitas stopped what he was doing; taking Xion's face within his hands, "I'm not afraid of him" before Kissing her lips.

* * *

Terra was anything but stupid. He was well aware of what his 'dear' cousin has been up to over the years. Terra just hadn't know Axel and Roxas were a part of that particular organization. As the birthday celebration was now joined with a group of strangers. Terra turned over to Axel with an expression on his face that said, "I'm going to murder you" Axel kind of paled but he now had his best friend associated with a crime organization in a public setting.

"Yo! Boss man" said the man with an eye patch, "why the sudden relocation?" he asked the taller man.

"Because I said so"

"Tell me, Xehanort, how'd you manage to obtain The Kingdom Hearts? Because owning a business such as this one never seemed to be you." asked Terra knowingly interrupting the conversation between boss and employee.

"Easy, My father left it to me" before the silver haired man taking a gulp of his hard liquor drink. "though I must admit, I am quite stunned you hadn't known about the club till now. I mean after all it was my father and Eraqus, secret project." Confessed the cousin.

"What? How come me and Terra didn't know about this?" Sora interrupted.

"I believe father left it to me as well, brother" came Vanitas' voice as approached the joined tables as the beverage waiter showed him the way. "Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes, Terra. Sora" Vanitas greeted them in his own special way.

"Okay, I only have one eye, so how the hell am I seeing quadruples over here" said one of Xehanort's employees.

"Xigbar, you're such a simpleton" said the man with long blonde hair. "this is a rare sight! You see unlike our young member Roxas over there and his twin. This is rare case of identical strangers" the long haired man was in awe at the opportunity. Terra half excepted the man to pull out some sort of dissection kit.

"Oh, shove it Vexen" replied Xigbar taking a swig of his whiskey on the rocks.

"Actually Vexen, it's a case of twin cousins" corrected Xehanort. "to cut a tediously long story short, our mothers are identical twins and genetically speaking we've inherited more from Her gene pool of DNA" explained Xehanort. As he looked annoyed with Xigbar and Vexen.

"Riku" Vanitas said coldly as he walked by taking a seat by Ventus.

"Vanitas" replied the silver haired boy.

"You two know each other?" asked Sora as he could feel an awkwardness building up.

"Yeah, from when I attended private school let's just say we had a not so friendly competition " Riku explained quickly.

"Over a girl?"

"how'd you know?"

"it's always about a girl" said Sora putting his hands behind his head, very sure of himself.

"Terra, I see that since you already know Axel and Roxas let me introduce you to my other associates,. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix, Demyx, Luxord and Marluxia. Terra gave them a nod of acknowledgement, it still didn't make it any less awkward then it was.

* * *

A handsome man came out to the stage from the other side of the red stage curtains he walked straight to the old classic microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, If you'll all take your seats and please enjoy the show." Said the man from the opening act, as Terra recalled the short man from earlier causing his thoughts to back to the blue haired girl, what did Axel call her the queen of hearts was it?

"That is Zexion," as Xehanort told his near identical cousin interrupting Terra's train of thoughts. _"Was he not done? I've forgotten how much he likes to hear his own voice"_ Terra mentally said himself.

The lights of the room had once again faded into darkness. All attention was focused onto the stage.

Terra wondered If the blue haired girl will be coming out again. The sound of the stage curtains opening could be heard as they were beginning to move unveiling the stage for the second time that night.

The stage opens to a layout of sets. To the audience only one of the sets is seeable while the others are darkened out from the lack of light which leaves room for imagination on the audience's end. However the set that could be seen had the appearance of an kitchen apartment, where the man known as Zexion sat at the table and a blonde girl was cooking at the stove.

The blonde girl was dressing in nothing but a silk robe that was tied carefully to cover her body, and so the music began to play.

"_Namine"_ thought Roxas as he could see her. his heart pounded harder every time he saw her. Namine looked at the audience, as she gave Zexion breakfast

_**Superstar, **_

_**Where you from? How's it going? **_

_**I know you, **_

_**gotta clue what you're doing **_

_**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here **_

_**But I know what you are, what you are baby**_

The kitchen set had dimmed has Zexion moved on to the next set, which was on office setting; Zexion sat the desk pretending to chat with an employee as they looked at black haired girl whose ace had yet to be seen by the audience. As she was bending over a convincing water fountain.

_**Look at you, **_

_**Gettin' more than just a re-up **_

_**Baby you, **_

_**Got all the puppets with their strings up **_

_**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em **_

_**I know what you are, what you are baby**_

But when she turned around, Vanitas slyly smiled while as Riku went into surprising state of shock at the site of his ex-girlfriend. Xion was a wearing a tight black bodice dress that really showed off her hips.

The background dancer pointed out Xion out to Zexion, male dancers crowed around Xion; lifting her high up momentarily but then setting her down. Xion grabbing papers on what was assumed to be her desk.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer **_

_**You're a womanizer **_

_**Oh womanizer, **_

_**Oh you're a womanizer baby **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) **_

Xion moved over to Zexion as he was still sitting in desk chair,

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

and then smacking Zexion in the face with the papers and then proceeding to dance around the chair.

_**You got me goin', **_

_**You're oh so charming **_

_**But I can't do it, **_

_**You womanizer **_

Xion now in front of Zexion who pretended to go and touch her ass. But Xion's hands had stopped them yanking them down.

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

Then Xion walking behind Zexion, putting her mouth to his ear as she sang,

_**You say I'm crazy, **_

_**I got you crazy **_

_**You're nothing but a womanizer**_

Xion walking off to a photo copier, sitting on it as pulled out a piece of paper. Which looked to be copy of her behind. Zexion followed and recorded the moment with a camera phone.

_**Daddy-O, **_

_**You got the swagger of a champion **_

_**Too bad for you, **_

_**You just can't find the right companion **_

_**I guess when you have one too many, **_

_**Makes it hard, it could be easy **_

_**Who you are, that's just who you are baby**_

Zexion moving closer to Xion, whom grabbed him by his tie but then knocking him with her manolo blahnik shoe. back to the fake wall behind him. she put the photo copy of her but in his hand, he smiled but then she punched through it. she then grabbed him a seconded time but hopped of the copier and tossed him on to it.

And Xion grabbed Zexion for a third time and tossed him into a chair, pushing it into the next set, that looked like a restaurant.

Zexion was joined by two male extras at the table of where Xion pushed him.

_**Lollipop, **_

_**Must mistake me, as a sucker **_

_**To think that I, **_

_**Would be a victim of another **_

_**Say it, play it how you wanna **_

_**But no way, I'm never gonna fall for you, never you baby **_

This time a red headed, waitress came up to Zexion, Kairi set down the tray, as she performed an old lap dance/hair flip on Zexion before she too grabbed him and tossed on to an unoccupied table. Kairi was dressed in black leather pants with knee high boots that covered the pant leg. The top she was wearing, was also black leather and but a piece of pink cloth popping out at the collar.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer **_

_**You're a womanizer **_

_**Oh womanizer, **_

_**Oh you're a womanizer baby **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) **_

Kairi simply let Zexion on the table as she began to at the chorus, Sora was captivated by the redhead in black and pink leather.

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

Zexion sat up, but Kairi turned his attention back towards him. his face in her hands it looked like she was going to kiss him as Kairi pulled him closer to her. but then knocked him back down to the table.

_**You got me goin', **_

_**You're oh so charming **_

_**But I can't do it, **_

_**You womanizer **_

Kairi then climbed up on to the table.

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

Leaning over his body. Her leg carefully placed in the middle of spread legs.

_**You say I'm crazy, **_

_**I got you crazy **_

_**You're nothing but a womanizer**_

Kairi giving a few more hair whips, trying to emphasize the staged sexual tension between their characters.

Soon after the set blackened.

The seconded to last set brighten up and it looked like the inside of a limo, and this time it was Namine waiting for Zexion. As she placed her legs into his lap.

_**Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah **_

_**(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer) **_

_**It would be all good, **_

_**And maybe I could be your girl **_

_**But I can't, 'cause we don't, **_

_**You... **_

Namine putting a finger in front o his lips, telling him to be quiet.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer **_

_**You're a womanizer **_

_**Oh womanizer, **_

_**Oh you're a womanizer baby **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) **_

Zexion tried to have Namine come closer to him but she wouldn't budge retaining her characters dominance over his own characters.

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

Namine then pushed Zexion's head down giving the audience the impression of oral, some of the audience could be heard laughing while some clapped at the physical joke.

_**You got me goin', **_

_**You're oh so charming **_

_**But I can't do it, **_

_**You womanizer **_

But then for a quick seconded the lights blacked out and Namine was gone leaving Zexion in the car by himself. He stepped out of the car set and headed over to the last set.

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

The last set was back over to the apartment except it wasn't the kitchen, it was a bedroom as Zexion opened the doors revealing Namine, Xion and Kairi standing in front of the bed.

_**You say I'm crazy, **_

_**I got you crazy **_

_**You're nothing but a womanizer**_

_**The girls grabbed Zexion tossing him around and even taking a few slaps and kicks at him. **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

_**Boy don't try to front, **_

_**I-I know just, just what you are-are-are **_

They tossed him onto the bed putting black blanket over as a symbolism of him being gone from the stage. As the trio began to finish out the song.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer **_

_**You're a womanizer **_

_**Oh womanizer, **_

_**Oh you're a womanizer baby**_

And then curtains closed.

Applause had ripped through the room at the recent performance.

"Sora, redheads huh" Terra teasing his brother, just as his brother teased him. Sora didn't say anything as he was blushing. The trio of girls left the stage as the crew had to get the next set ready.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Show Part 3 (final part of the show) will posted tomorrow, right now I need SLEEP.


	5. The Show, Part Three

Chapter Five: The Show Part Three

The Queen Of Hearts

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not own the music that is mentioned within this chapter.

Note: I'd like to take this moment to apologize, for not posting this chapter when I said I would. When I said I post it the next day. I was under the impression, that I wouldn't be swamp with schoolwork. and sick with a evil cold.

* * *

The trio of girls headed back stage after the stage curtains closed for a seconded time that night. Xion separated from Kairi and Namine and headed right to Aqua's dressing room door. the dark haired knocking on the door marked with Aqua's name and nickname.

"Yes?" Xion hearing Aqua from inside the room. "It's me, I got something to tell you" replied the younger girl. Aqua opening the door just a small bit, poking her head out. "What is it, Xion?" she asked her young friend.

"Xehanort is sitting with that guy from earlier and from the looks of it Aqua, they appear to know one another" Xion informed Aqua.

There was only one word that could describe Aqua's current and unintentional situation, "Fuck!" was all the came out of the bluenette beauty's mouth.

* * *

"So, Xehanort you had mentioned that my father, was in on this establishment. Would you care to enlighten me on how?" Asked Terra.

Xehanort, taking a gulp of vodka. "Well according to my father, it was Eraqus' initial idea and my father was pleased with the idea of a an old fashion club, with drinks and food and underground modern underneath" explained the cousin. "However when your father died it seemed liked his goal wasn't going to be completed. My father was ready to scrap the project until a business associate of his in a sly manner mentioned to him, to continue with the project in Eraqus' memory. And thus here we are right now" Xehanort finished explaining, not that he cared.

Terra took the information as much as he could, _"I don't get it! how could he have kept something like that a secret." _Terra thinking to himself. Sora was tuned in and out of the conversation as he and Ventus played referee's for Vanitas and Riku.

* * *

Zexion had once again come from behind the curtain and headed to the microphone to introduce the next performance. "Ladies and gentleman would please give a round of applause for what you're about to see tonight. As the audience, began to applauded Zexion, took it as his cue to leave the stage.

For third time, the curtains had opened once more to what looked like a frozen club scene.

A center stage light was focused on two people, one was a blonde with slicked back hair, the other was brunette, both girls had green eyes. and it looked as if the two girls were both on a cell phones but not each other based on the they were interpreting their respective phone calls.

Larxene's character was angry, while Olette's character looked to be a bit submissive

"Now who gone and let the she-devil out!" Axel obnoxiously said aloud and since the table was close to the stage, no doubt that Larxene and Olette heard the comment.

Olette was lightly shaking her head 'no' as she could see Larxene was ready to pounce and Axel and attack him. the brunette groaned inwardly, "_Axel really needs to when to shut his mouth, he'll live longer that way"_ thought the girl as she tried to not break character.

The Music began to play and Larxene was the one to start singing.

_Hello, hello, baby_

_You called, I can't hear a thing._

_I have got no service_

_in the club, you see, see_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

_Oh, your breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you,_

_I'm kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second,_

_it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with_

_a drink in my hand, eh_

_You shoulda made some plans with me,_

_you knew that I was free._

_And now you won't stop calling me;_

_I'm kinda busy._

Larxene then pretending to shut off the prop cell phone. Facing the audience as she walked forward to the crowd, getting them wild up as she hopped up to Axel's table giving them quite a surprise, out of curtsey she acknowledged her employer first. But then turned her heel on Axel...literally

Larxene had taken her high-heeled boot and grinding into Axel's hand. It took a lot of Axel not to scream from the pain of the sharp heel. _"OW"_ Axel screamed at himself in his head. _"Why would people make these kind of shoes, their like weapon."_ He thought as Larxene finally let up on his hand.

Larxene then headed back to the stage. And began dancing with the complicated choreography that they created for this song.

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)_

_I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (I'm busy)_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)_

Axel took his still cold beer bottle and used it to mend his wound. Which looked liked it was going to bruise.

Roxas looked to his friend, "Axel, next time you say something make sure, they don't hear it!"

_Can call all you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Soon it became Olette's turn to sing as she began taking control of the audience with her green eyes, including one boy in particular. Ventus looked as if he'd gone into a cationic state of mind as he watched the pretty brunette perform on the stage.

"_She's very good"_ He thought to himself as he felt the some blood rush to head making the boy lightly blush but being in the dark room had hidden that.

_Boy, the way you blowin up my phone_

_won't make me leave no faster._

_Put my coat on faster,_

_leave my girls no faster._

_I shoulda left my phone at home,_

_cause this is a disaster!_

_Callin like a collector -_

_sorry, I cannot answer!_

_Not that I dont like you,_

_I'm just at a party._

_And I am sick and tired_

_of my phone r-ringing._

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I live in Grand Central Station._

_Tonight I'm not taken no calls,_

_Cause I'll be dancin (Dance)_

_(Tonight I'm dancing)_

_Cause I'll be dancin (Dance)_

_(Tonight I'm dancing)_

_Cause I'll be dancin (Tonight I'm dancing)_

_Tonight I'm not takin no calls, cause I'll be dancing!_

We see Larxene, on the prop cell phone and she's getting annoyed. To the point of dropping it on the floor and then stomping on the phone destroying it

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I don't wanna talk anymore! (I don't wanna talk anymore)_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

With Olette's character we see, her getting rid of her cell phone by tossing it against the way, breaking apart upon the impact.

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_

_I don't wanna talk anymore! (I don't wanna talk anymore)_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (I'm busy)_

_I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)_

_Stop telephonin me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (I'm busy)_

From this point on of the show the girls, were switching of on the chorus and verses of the song, as they danced and moved about the stage.

_Can call all you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Xehanort and some of his men, had left to go handle a situation in a lower ground of The Kingdom Hearts. Axel had taken this opportunity to try and tell Terra about why he should forget about Aqua.

"Terra, there's something you should know about Aqua"

"what is it Axel?" Terra replied.

"Well, it's just that involves," Before Axel could finish, Xehanort had returned to the table. "forget it man," Axel then said.

"Alright then" Terra said unsurely.

_Call when you want,_

_but there's no one home,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone! (D-D-D-Dark child)_

_My telephone!_

_M-m-my telephone!_

_Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!_

_M-m-my telephone!_

_Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time._

_Please check the number, or try your call again._

_

* * *

_Terra's attention focused back on to the stage, he wondered if the woman from earlier was going to come back for another performance. It was odd for him, he'd only met this woman less than a few hours ago and hasn't stopped thinking about her. when she was here on their table, he found himself not being able to tear his eyes away from hers. It was like she had him binded into a spell using only her blue eyes and beautiful voice.

And then the girls had left the stage and the curtains closed once again. And Zexion came to the stage for the last time of that night. "And Alas all good fun must sadly come to an end." He said, and Ladies and Gentlemen, I give youth encore of our show" he said as they began clapping in excitement and support.

The lights went out once more, as the curtain opened for the final time that night, as certain stage lights had gone on. The boys see the silhouettes of the five girls from the earlier performances. And at the back of the stage we see a shadow of a huge heart shaped object that looks like a throne chair.

The music began again, it opened with like violin music that's you hear in movies that involved with medieval times or something close to it but not really.

_The one of the girls started singing, _

_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_

_Rah muh, Rah muh muh_

_Gaga, ohh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_

_Rah muh, Rah muh muh_

_GaGa, ohh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

But then a another set of stage lights turned on to show off the heart throne, with a female figure sitting in the chair. The figure was wearing a blue corset over a black lace cat suite with dark high heeled boots. She wore a crown atop her blue hair.

Terra's eyes widen, it was her that girl from earlier. "something catch your eyes, cousin?" Terra snapped out his little shock as he heard Xehanort speak to him, he could quickly pick up, the jealously in Xehanort's tone of voice.

"_Whoa! Xehanort and Her! was that was Axel trying to tell me before?" _thought Terra, "Yeah, something has caught my eye, I'm actually amazaed at how well this establishment has turned out for you and Vantias, maybe you do have a calling a business man, Xeh" Terra covered with his lie.

She took on the coming verse however she hadn't moved from the chair, as the other girls were dancing, they ever wore costumes similar to Aqua's, though each corset was a different color, Xion had black, Kairi had red, Namine wore white, Olette chose the light green and Larxene had the gold colored corset.

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, Love, Love_

_I want your love_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded_

_Kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, Love, Love_

_I want your love_

_(Love, Love, Love_

_I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad, bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance (Ohh)_

_I want your loving_

_All your lovers revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

And the girls, took their cues,

_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_

_Rah muh, Rah muh muh_

_GaGa, ohh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

Then it was back to Aqua, and the next verse.

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love, Love, Love_

_I want your love_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby it's sick_

_I want your love_

_Love, Love, Love_

_I want your love_

_(Love, Love, Love_

_I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you (Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)_

_I want a bad, bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance (Ohh)_

_I want your loving_

_All your lovers revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Back to the girls, whom were moving to the front of the stage leaving a gap in the middle of them, so it was Xion and Namine on one side of the red carpet and Larxene, Kairi and Olette on the other.

_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_

_Rah muh, Rah muh muh_

_GaGa, ohh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_

_Rah muh, Rah muh muh_

_GaGa, ohh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

_Walk walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk, passion baby_

_Work it, I'm a free bitch baby_

Aqua getting up from her throne, walking down the red carpet as she filled the gap between the girls. Taking over for her last verse and bridge of the song. As the girls handle all the background vocal work for her.

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche_

_J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends (Ohh)_

_I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends (Ohh)_

_Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance_

Aqua went into a high note on the last Bad Romance, impressing the audience with her vocal ability.

_I want your loving_

_and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance (Ohh)_

_I want your loving_

_All your lovers revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Ohh (Want your bad romance), _

_Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance)_

_Ohh (Want your bad romance), _

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_

_Rah muh, Rah muh muh_

_GaGa, ohh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

And then all six performers finished out the song together. the audience erupted into appulase and cheers at the performance that was just seen as there were cries for more.

* * *

End Chapter.


	6. 51: Interlude for The Organization

Chapter 5.1: Interlude for The Organization

The Queen of Hearts

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Just a short chapter, to hold you guys over, I just got a badass cold and possibly bronchitis so, I don't know when I'll update.

* * *

The girls were still in place as they hadn't moved from there stage positions. They all took in the audiences positive reactions to the final performance tonight. The girls simply smiled at the appeased crowd as they waited for the curtain to close.

Aqua could feel Xehanort's eyes on her body; it sent a shiver into her spine. Aqua had to admit it to herself that she used to love when he would send tingling sensations into her body but these days she's grown to hate it. Aqua's glancing over to her brother, Isa but when with Xehanort's organization he became known as Saix. And it was the same for the others well except Xehanort himself, oh Vanitas and Xion too, Aqua remember how good and semi-innocent these people all once were but when Xehanort came into the picture, She couldn't even recognize them; not even her own brother.

Braig, had been another one to known Xehanort for a long time. Now it could be assumed that they would be seen as best friends to the media but underneath the guises' of friendship. it was no secret. That Braig and Xehanort in an old dance of 'Keep your friends and your enemies closer' reasons why, the big secret being is that Braig is the bastard son of Xehanort and Vanitas father, Xehanort Master sr. making Braig a half brother. Aqua didn't mean to stumble on into this information, she just happened to next room, when Xehanort thought she was out for a rehearsal. Xehanort had decided to keep an eye on his half-brother to prevent him of having any plan of attack made to hurt, Xehanort; Aqua thought it was strange how Xehanort never thought Vanitas could be a threat to him or even if Braig made an attack on Vanitas. There was an attack made on Braig first that cost him his left eye and scar on the right side of his face some say Braig really did try to kill Xehanort, back then with special guns by his side and thus Xigbar was born.

Dilan, there isn't much to know about, Dilan expect that he was a former ring fighter and his specialty was the bo-staff; it was said that he could maneuver six of them at once. It really isn't known how he came to be acquainted with Xehanort. Some say It was blackmail and whole other odd rumors that speculated about and eventually, Xaldin was born.

Even, was an employee for Xehanort's father; he was a man who handled most of Xehanort Sr.'s science division, they really isn't anything else to say about Even except for that he is a snobbish and rather cold man simply because he was one of the few people in the world with an high I.Q., and after the conspicuous death of Xehanort Sr. Even blindingly followed the younger Xehanort and so was Vexen, was born.

Aeleus, was former body guard for Xehanort Sr. so when news of the old man's death came to head. Aeleus felt guilty for the sense of failures and chose to redeem himself for this failure by being a body guard for his former employers sons and the care taker over Ienzo Wise, so Lexaeus was born.

Ienzo, was the son of the business of partner, that wanted to see 'The Kingdom Hearts' flourish as well to pay tribute to their lost friend who was really being the club; I believe his name was Ansem, it was a well known fact that after Xehanort took control over his father's assets, he betrayed Ansem; the one person in the entire company who showed Xehanort how to run it. Xehanort framed Ansem for embezzlement of the company's money and stock and ruining his good name to a point where it caused the good man to run out on his own son to hide from the shame. And thus Zexion had been born.

Lea and Isa were childhood friends whom somehow had a knack for getting into all kinds of trouble, since the day they met, Isa and Lea, were in the wrong place and time when they had met Xehanort. Especially since, he was the one with the gun in his hand, so Xehanort struck a deal with Lea and Isa whom were around the same age as Xehanort, he basically told them, "I'll spare your lives even after what you just seen, only if you join my little group here" and so Saix and Axel were born. It wasn't till a couple of months after, Saix introduced Aqua to Xehanort, by Xehanort's request of course.

Myde, really was just an innocent kid, who got mixed into all of small world of chaos, Myde was taken into the organization as collateral, as Myde's legal guardian asked a favor from Xehanort and well they couldn't fulfill there end of the bargain and so Xehanort had taken matters into hands, and from this tragedy Demyx was born.

Rulord was a gambling man who gambled away his time and life for a game of his own creation however when his own game proved to be too much for him. he made a gamble with a devil, so he and his daughter Namine could live to see the next day and so Luxord was born.

Lumaria, is someone who will ride on the coattails of others till he feels it is time, that their fortune and power is rightfully his while he had his beautiful Arlene by his side, well till he dragged her into all of this. and so Marluxia was born

Alrene was simple nice suburban girl till she came out to the city, Arlene was over whelmed by city and was hit hard by so many of its hardships where she fell into the wrong crowd and Larxene was born.

Roxas was born with the name Sora but when he younger Roxas also had a friend with the same name and everyone kept getting them mixed up, so he had changed his name Roxas. Roxas involoment with the organzation had occured by chance. Roxas was chosen for intership in business and it sent Roxas right over to Xehanort Sr's company by the time, Xehanort Jr. took over the company. Xehanort said to Roxas, that he'll show him how a true business man runsnot just a company but the enviroment around said company.

Xion was brought into the organization by Vanitas as a form of protection from his brother, whether Xehanort acknowledge that fact or not. Vanitas was well aware of the man his brother could be, and he was known to the fact that his brother never even considered him a threat to the family businesses and it pissed Vanitas off to no end having no control what so ever. And it killed him on the inside to drag Xion into this.

Kairi, like Ienzo was a child of one of Xehanort father's, business partners. However her parents died when she was young taken in by her then healthy grandmother who ear for her grandchild's wellbeing. So at the time, Kairi's grandmother left custody with Xehanort Master, Jr. but when her grandmother did get sick, it was too late to change the custody papers to someone more suitable.

Olette, an innocent like Demyx was brought into because of a favor gone wrong. However Olette manage to negotiate into working of the debt that Xehanort is owed. Aqua was the one to strike the deal with Xehanort with an intimate persuasion. Olette will be forever grateful to Aqua for this.


	7. Late Party

Chapter Six: Late Party.

The Queen of Hearts

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Please Review.

* * *

The curtains closed for the final time that night as the girls performance time was up. The applause from the other side of the curtain could still be heard; Aqua feeling content on how the rest of the show turned out especially the final performance but it didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't off the hook from her earlier screw up. Aqua felt like she had to redeem herself and quick as much as her own heart was against it. Aqua stepping back up to the curtain, momentarily forgetting the crowd as she stepped out from behind the curtain.

Xion taking off the microphone head set, turning her head into another direction and in that direction Xion saw what Aqua was doing "Aqua?" Xion calling out for her friend.

The audience went wild, as the queen of hearts showed up on the main stage. Aqua instantly regretted her action as she felt herself freeze on the stage for a quick passing moment; Aqua catching Xehanort's attention not to mentions her brother's and even that brown haired guy with the prettiest blue eyes she's ever seen on a male; from earlier tonight as they stared right at the entertainer. Aqua realizing she still had her microphone headset on, "Hey did you all enjoy the show?" Aqua relying on the audience to cover her regretted action.

Loud cheers filled out the room, the cheers overlapping with some applause. Aqua smiled at the audience doing a little bow before talking to them again. "Well we, did too; see you all again at our next show. Good night everyone and drive safely" said Aqua as she dashed back behind the curtain.

Once hiding behind the curtain, Aqua turned off her microphone before releasing a big sigh of relief and then yanking the headset off of her. "Aqua" a female voice grabbing her attention. The bluenette looked up to see only Xion and Larxene waiting for her.

Larxene was the first to speak, "Aqua, I'm aware that your having an...odd night; but that isn't an excuse to act like a dumbass in front of you-know-who; who may know something, you don't want him to know" pointed out the blonde in her snide but concerned way.

Xion adding on "and as much as it hurts me to say this, because you know me and her don't mix well" Larxene rolls her eyes at this "I agree with her" said the dark haired girl with 'sorry' expression on her face. Aqua didn't even get a chance to say anything as Zexion had come over to the trio of girls. "Aqua dressing room now, He wants to see you" spoke the male performer.

Aqua leaving at a fast pace, heading straight to her dressing room. The room it's self wasn't far from the stage; getting to the door and inside as if it was a great race. She headed over to her vanity table first sitting in the chair, with hurriedness in unzipping her high heeled boots and taking them off and then turning to the mirror to remove some of the make-up.

She was out of time when the knocking began, _"Here we go"_ she thought. "Come in" Aqua spoke aloud pretending not to know who it was. The door opened and entered Xehanort. Aqua smiling into the mirror as it reflected back into Xehanort's line of sight. "Hello there" greeting him like she usually did, her tone of voice sounding a little lustily but not in an over doing it tone. Xehanort came closer to her; one the inside Aqua was a nervous wreck and as for her outside she didn't falter. Soon enough Xehanort stood by her side, kneeling down to be eye level with the bluenette.

Her warm eyes locking with his cold ones.

Xehanort putting right hand over Aqua's right cheek of her face; caressing it but then that hand began to travel more towards, the sensitive skin of her neck somewhat flinching as his fingers grazed it. Aqua was thrown off her guard as she felt that gentle caressing stopped and the back of her neck was in Xehanort's hold. It was a tight grip; Xehanort pulling Aqua to him, where he crashed his lips on to hers into a forceful kiss.

"Xehy!" she muttered into the forced kiss but not out of pleasure. Aqua could feel his grip on the back of neck tighten causing her pain and practically causing the girl a lack of air. One of her arms was on the vanity table while Xehanort's free hand held on to Aqua's other arm, also in a tight grip. Aqua did the one thing she could do. She bit his bottom lip; not enough to cause damage but to get his attention. That was when Aqua managed to break out of the forced kiss.

"Xehanort!" Aqua said in a calm but tone that expressed her 'what the hell' feeling but the silver haired man wasn't answering her as that same hand went back to the side of her face and once again caressing it.

And before Aqua knew it. her arm on the table was now braced against the mirror as her face crashed into; the right side of her face stinging in a sharp pain. For the first time in this nearly two year relationship, Xehanort Jr. Master hit Aqua Black. The sound of a hand meeting flesh filling into the room.

Aqua's other hand now free as Xehanort let it go as he went to stand up. Her now free hand went to her stinging face to rub it, hoping it would ease the pain she was currently feeling.

"Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't hear about what you did tonight" the first thing he said to her since he'd last seen her. this time Aqua wasn't the one to say anything as she didn't even look at him, "you seem to forget that everyone here, answers to me!" he told her.

She sighed as Aqua lifted her head up, almost waiting for him to smack her again. "It was part of the act so I won't even pretend that it was a mistake Xehanort. it wasn't even real so your busting your own balls for nothing" Aqua said to him without screaming but her warm eyes glared at him with hate. One of Aqua's true colors showing, not that Xehanort would have pick up the hint.

She stood up.

Aqua stopped talking for a moment to see if Xehanort would hit her again. "I don't why you're so getting wild up for some random guy I'll m mostly likely never see again, who in the hell is going to compete with you of all people, you're the Rufus Shinra of this town. No one's going to compete with you" Aqua taking a deep breath. "Not in business. Your...other work! The club...Me, No one ever does, so you can just fucking relax. Okay" Aqua finished talking.

Xehanort knew Aqua was right. No one ever really did dare to cross him. so why should it matter to him?

"It doesn't even matter, I'm your girl and it's gonna stay that way" Aqua then added.

"Get dressed" was what he said next

"What?" as the comment threw Aqua off.

"I said, get dressed; there's a party at the house, my clients and everyone here will be there, including new friends. So get dressed, Now!" he said as he exited her dressing room. The door slammed shut.

Aqua miserably sat back down into her chair, as a sad realization had sunk into her heart Aqua was going to be stuck with him till the day she died; letting out a few sobs before she really started to cry, too lost in her own thoughts to hear her door open.

"Aqua, are you alright?" Xion came into the room seeing her friend, "Aqua?... he did it, didn't he?"

"Xion. I don't need to hear you say, I told you so. Right now" Aqua told her as she was looking in the mirror her cheek bruised. Her hands looking for some kind of make-up that would cover that.

"Aqua, tell your brother. Right now!"

"He's too busy ass kissing to save his own hide, ya know. He's the one who dragged me into this hell as of then I have no brother!" Xion didn't say anything as simply hugged Aqua to give her some comfort. "Xion, for now this stays between us" Aqua swearing the younger woman to silence.

* * *

The upper ground of the club was in the process of being cleaned and empty as patrons were still leaving, not to mention getting late.

Terra was going to murder Axel, slowly and painfully. It was one thing to come out and celebrate your own birthday despite it was against your own wishes in the first place but it's something else when it leads to partying with strangers who have criminal records and your twin cousin is their boss and it was he who insisted this tagging along; Terra figured that Xehanort needed something from him. Terra watched as his cousin came back from wherever he went off too, not that Terra really cared but he knew no good came from it.

Sora was tired and wanted to go and crash on Terra's offered mattress.

Riku was still somewhat in shock from seeing Xion after all this time and she looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, however there was Vanitas, in his way of at least talking with her. he wanted to know what happened to them as a couple.

Namine was the first of the girls to come out in regular clothes; none of the customers would have recognized the innocent girl to be a performer at The Kingdom Hearts. She was wearing a simple white dress with a button up grey sweater over it and light blue sandals.

Roxas noticed the blonde girl and he felt his face going red, "Aw! Someone's in love" Ventus teased his twin brother.

"Daddy!" she greeted, giving her father a hug.

"Hello darling," Luxord responded in his thick British accent. "What did you think of the show?" Namine then asked, it was hard for Luxord to compliment on his daughters musical numbers due to them being so racy most of the time. "You were wonderful as always" Luxord finally muttered out. Namine was aware of how awkward it for him to answer sometimes he believed she did it as a guilt trip for doing this to their lives or that's how Luxord like to interpret it to ease his guilt.

Larxene was the next to come out, dressed in a little black dress that clung to her body in all the right places, she was also wearing manolo blahnik shoes. Her hair was in its usual style except for those two strands of hair they were hanging in her face as a opposed to being gelled up.

A hand crept on to Larxene's hip, "Well, Hello beautiful" Larxene didn't even need to look to see who it was. "Get away from me, Marluxia" she said as she put her elbow into his side and then walking off to Namine and Luxord. "Fucking creep" she muttered under her breath. Marluxia was the last person she would ever want to be around.

Olette then came out with Kairi along on her side. They were talking and laughing about something.

Sora perked up at the sight of the red head as his tiredness began to slip away. His eyes took in the sight of the red head, "_She's really pretty, I need to know her name"_ thought Sora. Ventus noticed that Sora was wearing a dopey expression on his face, "What the...?" he whispered and looked in the direction Sora was staring off too. Next to the red headed girl was the brunette from earlier this evening_. "Beautiful Smile"_ thought Ventus as he watched the brunette with the red headed girl.

Axel, looked over to Terra after watching that moment with Larxene and Marluxia, _"Bad blood between those two"_ he thought. He looked at his friend, and Terra looked back giving him a glare of death. Axel gave an 'I'm sorry' look to his best friend.

Soon after Zexion, Xion and Aqua came out, everyone headed over to the limos expect Terra, Axel, Sora, Riku, Ventus and Roxas. Terra caught a glimpse of the bluenette beauty before she headed out the door. how was it possible that she looked even more gorgeous then before. But Aqua headed out the door with Xehanort right behind her.

"Terra, we gotta head out" Axel called out to him.

Axel pulled up to Xehanort's home, "well here we are kiddies; the home of the most powerful and dangerous man...next to Shinra that is."

"Hey, Axel. Have I thanked you for my birthday that?" Terra said, as he was still miffed about this being dragged to party with strangers.

"No" replied Axel.

"Good"

"I get it your mad."

"Mad wouldn't even begin to describe what I am right now"

"Well how was I suppose to know you and Sora were related to him. it's not like I keep track of my ...employers family tree!"

"You guys are fighting like a married couple, stop it it's creepy" Sora butted in.

"Can we just go inside and get this over with" Roxas also butting in, because he wanted to see Namine.

"Fine" Terra and Axel shouted at the same time.

* * *

The music was loud and annoying to Aqua, _"how can anyone not be bothered by this"_ she thought, the bluenette wearing a long gown simple evening dress.

Aqua sat at a table surround by people she couldn't stand as much as she tried not to be. Looking across the room she saw Xehanort talking with a man much like himself; the only difference was the other man was more afraid of Xehanort. Aqua kept watching as whores were clinging to the other man and Xehanort, in fact neither man had been bothered by them at all.

Aqua didn't mind them, as much as she used it too. In fact as long as they kept Xehanort away from her. she'd welcome them. The more she watched them; the more time she had to make a big finish at this party. Aqua excused herself from the table, bringing her drink along with her. heading to the seconded floor of the immense house.

* * *

Terra had been wondering around the house; he went unnoticed to the second floor. Lost in his thoughts some about his father and others about...her. why was it that she was in his thoughts, he'd only met the girl a few hours a ago but I luck would have it there she was, right in front him. walking on to what looked like an outdoor balcony.

Terra followed but he didn't leave the inside of the house, from what it looked like Aqua needed space. Terra just remembering her name as Axel told him back at The Kingdom Hearts.

His eyes widen as Aqua began to sit on the sill of the balcony.

* * *

The wind grazed Aqua's exposed skin making her flinch, she brought her hard liquored filled glass to her lips and finishing. She then dropped the glass watching it fall down to the ground and then shattering.

"I'm Sorry, Xion, Kairi, Namine, Olette and even you Larxene. I'm sorry but I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was and Isa, maybe you'll be your old self after I'm gone" Aqua spoke softly as the queen of hearts was planning on cutting her life short, just to get away from a man. she let out a sob, Aqua knew she wasn't supposed to die young but she figured it had to be better than living a life where she would dead inside.

Aqua, looked down from where she dropped the glass.

She was nervous, that wasn't a good sign. "Oh, god. Why now out of all these moments in my life, just why I can't I go through with this." She mumbled not that anyone would have heard her. Aqua turned her body, to get back on the balcony, but her high-heel caught on the dress, making Aqua screamed and loose her balance and to be hanging from the balcony by her hands.

"Help!" she screamed desperately but she knew no one would hear her over the music. Her heart racing; Aqua made the mistake of looking down. but then when she'd given up hope. Aqua felt someone grab on to her. "I got you" spoke a male voice

Terra had Aqua by her arms pulling her to him, he got her to let one hand go of the railing, and brought it around his neck. Terra pulling Aqua back over to the other side. He stumbled a bit but didn't fall.

Aqua looked at her savoir, "it's you" as she saw it was the man earlier that night. They locked eyes, "Thank you" she said as she still held on to him. Her heart slowing down from the excitement. She looked into Terra's eyes they both leaned forward, Aqua made the first move and kissed him right on his lips.

* * *

End chapter six.


	8. Aftermath

Chapter Seven: Aftermath

The Queen of Hearts

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: I was looking at chapter, 5.1 and I noticed that I forgot to put how Roxas was involved with the organization. And the fact that no one else caught that is hilarious to me. I'm going to go edit that now; by the way for those that did notice, why didn't you say anything?

Please Review.

* * *

The late night party was going well for those it affected Xehanort made off with brand new connections.

"Hey Xion, where'd Aqua go off too?" Kairi asking the dark haired girl, as they stood in line for the buffet line. Xion shrugged her shoulders; "I don't know maybe she went to the bedroom" answered Xion.

"I doubt that one, because Xehanort's right over there with those whores" said Kairi gesturing to her caretaker and the two blondes surrounding him as he talked to fellow man of business. Xion looking over to Xehanort, everything about that man disgusted her; she didn't care that he was practically her brother in law; she hated that man to her bones.

"Cool it, Xion, I know what you're thinking" muttered Kairi. Though the young girl shared the same opinion about Xehanort, she was almost grateful for the man taking her in when her grandmother was ill. Kairi had grown in this house along with Zexion. They were sent to the best schools in the area. It was clear to Kairi and Zexion why Xehanort had taken them in all those years ago, because it was good for his image; given the fact that Zexion's father scandal became public news. It was to show the public that Xehanort had no ill will towards the son of the traitor.

Kairi's violet eyes went from Xehanort to Zexion; she couldn't imagine how Zexion really feels toward that man. Since Zexion pretty much kept to himself.

But everyone on the inside knew better than that. Kairi was allowed to see her grandmother till the time of her death and years went by and sooner or later, the ward of Xehanort was working in The Kingdom Hearts, Kairi even donned the nickname 'Princess of Heart' mostly because people said she was like a mini-Aqua when it came to the stage though Kairi would beg to differ.

"_What a show man"_ Kairi said in her mind. Before sighing as she walked up bit in the buffet line, though lost in her thoughts she didn't see the young man in front of her as she lightly bumped into him, "oomph!...Oh I'm so sorry," the red headed girl quickly apologizing, the young man turned around. Kairi getting a look at his face, "...Vanitas?" she said with confusion as the real Vanitas had pulled Xion out of the food line just before _"oh great, just how long was I zoned out for"_ Kairi asked her mind.

Kairi doing a double-take as she stared at the boy, "No, that's my cousin! I'm Sora" the young man introduced himself. "Kairi" she replied with a smile as a pink blush appeared on her face.

* * *

Xion was pulled out of buffet line by Vanitas. "Hey! That's not very nice, you know" she said to him. Vanitas pulled Xion closer to him, in an intimate embrace; his mouth by her ear "so what are you going to do about that?" he whispered even giving a bite to her earlobe. His hands running over her ass, Xion moaned as he continued that action, in a sly manner. "Hm, dance with me" Xion said as she enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

Riku had his eyes on Xion from the table he was sitting at, he saw that smile on his ex's face that was a smile he knew all too well, it was the smile that she would give when she was truly happy. Watching Xion give Vanitas that smile made Riku feel like an asshole. "Why'd I let her go?" he asked himself.

Ven whom was sitting at table with Riku. Turning to his twin, Roxas "So tell me, how did you get involved in this again" Ventus speaking up as he looked up from his glass of water.

"Ventus, I don't want to hear it" muttered Roxas as his blue eyes were skimming around for a certain blonde haired girl in white. "We'll keep in mind, that we do have to talk about this eventually, now I you'll excuse me. I'm going to treat myself to the buffet." Ven getting up from his chair. As he didn't like being ignored by his brother, who was just barely listening to him.

"Ah, that's nice Ven." Replied Roxas.

As Ven walked away from a table, Ventus wasn't looking wear he was going; so he couldn't see the clear liquid that someone had left the floor so carelessly. The dirty blonde haired boy went skidding across that marble like floor. Ventus fell to the ground face first.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" A girl's voice speaking out to him; Ventus looked up to the see the brunette girl with the beautiful smile.

* * *

Axel standing at the bar waiting for the bartender to make his hard liquored drink. He lightly tapped his fingers on the top of the bar counter. "Hey bar keep, I'll have what he's having" came a familiar female voice. "And to what do I owe this great displeasure?" Axel then said, as he saw it was Larxene, whom was sitting at the bar.

"Bite me, Axel. Bite me." She said to him. "Isn't that Marluxia's horrible task." Axel then said. Axel could see the rage build up in Larxene's face when he mentioned Marluxia's name. Since the day these too met, it has always been war between them, insults flying back and forth. Sometimes their petty fights even went to a physical level, like earlier when Larxene stomped on Axel's hand with her stiletto heel. Axel looking at Larxene. He was actually wondering if he had taken it too far with that one. Considering it was no secret among the organization and the girls, what Marluxia did to Larxene?

"Look Larxene, I admit that one was a low blow." Axel starting to apologize to the blonde, though it wasn't Axel's style to admit he was wrong but sometimes you do have to make an exception. The bartender finished making their drinks and setting the two shot glasses in front of Axel and Larxene.

"No, this is a low blow" Larxene then taking Axel's drink, gulping it down in one shot and then grabbing her own and tossed on to Axel's pants. Axel flinching at the liquid hit his crotch. Larxene then walking away from Axel. The red head sighing as he grabbed a couple of napkins from the bar, "at least she didn't hit me, there" he sighed one more time, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

Meanwhile on the second floor of the Master estate, on a balcony; Aqua realized she was kissing a stranger on the lips, who was enough impulsive enough to kiss her back and not to mention, it was the same man from the club that Xehanort went crazy over and also the same man that just saved her life and on an ironic level this man looked like Xehanort.

Aqua broke the kiss but her arms were still wrapped around Terra's neck. "I'm so sorry" Aqua said, apologizing to him. She even began to stutter a bit. "I...I don't know what came over me. That usually doesn't happen with people I just meet, informally." Aqua added.

Terra felt dazed, only a few hours ago he had met this woman and now here she was in his arms with her own arms wrapped around his neck and just break out of a kiss. On one hand Terra could say he had a very good birthday but on the other he just practically made out with his mobster cousin's girlfriend.

"It's alright, Ms." Spoke Terra. "I mean, it's mostly like a reaction from all the...excitement" he then said but instantly regretted using the word 'excitement'. He wanted to smack himself in his head. "Kind of like an adrenaline rush" Terra added, just to be safe. Terra releasing Aqua's waist from his arms though on the inside he didn't want let go of her, he couldn't the fact that she felt good in his arms.

"Oh" Aqua said as she followed his example and let go of his neck, "Yeah that must have been it. Again, sorry about that." Aqua said as she felt nerves running in and about her body, "Not for saving my life... but um the kiss." Aqua said as she felt like she just embarrassed herself; she could feel her face grow hot.

Terra simply smiled at her, "it's alright" somehow Aqua felt those nerves calm down as he smiled at her. "Can I ask you something?" she said. Terra nodding his head, "Sure"

"Why do you bare such a strong resemblance to someone to I hate?" Aqua asked him as her blue eyes met his own. Terra didn't answer her right away as he found himself lost in those eyes; that screamed 'Look at me' and on a metaphorical third hand, Terra found out, Aqua isn't fond of Xehanort but then again many people aren't so fond of him.

"Well, He and I...we're cousins, identical cousins in fact." He finally answered her question. For brief moment, Aqua could have sworn her heart had stopped right then and there. "_Cousins!"_ her mind screamed at her.

"Oh!" was the only thing to come out of Aqua's mouth. "Yeah" said Terra, in a low voice as the two entered into an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm Terra, by the way." He finally introduced himself to her; well formally.

"Aqua" she replied, "Yeah, I know, a friend told me back at the club. We were there to celebrate my birthday but none of us excepted to run into a mini family reunion." He told her, though he wasn't sure why. Terra brushing it off as nerves.

"I should be getting back to that party before they send a search party." Aqua then said. Terra could pick up the sadness in her voice. Aqua turned her body, slowly walking to the doors; she turned back to Terra, "Happy birthday, Terra" she said before she walked inside. While Terra was still on the balcony, smiling.

* * *

End Chapter,

Not much of a chapter, I know but this is to hold you guys over. Next chapter will be a more and a time skip and PLOT FILLED,


	9. Some Days Later

Queen of Hearts

Chapter Nine: Some Time Later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the music mentioned throughout the story

This chapter is subtly important!

Anyone want to guess who Malelly's twin is then?

* * *

Several weeks later after the club and the social gathering at Xehanort's house that followed after the evening in the club. Terra sitting at his kitchen table; having his morning routine cup of coffee, "Hm, this actually really good with that Crème Brule creamer" Terra spoke to himself out loud; setting his mug down while the brunette began to read the newspaper that's dropped off every day at his door.

Terra was about done with his coffee and reading the paper till an article caught on to his eye, "**Kingdom Hearts Employee found dead**." Terra's eyes gazing through the article. The article only had mention of some stage hand that was found a few blocks away from the club, they mentioned the man being reported missing by his wife days ago; unfortunately the man was found with severe bullet wounds. It was clear the man had bled to death, as Terra kept reading the article was making it sound if the crime was a mugging gone fatal.

But Terra Enix had known better, it was his cousin and his little band of criminals. "Poor guy, must have thought he was getting up higher in the food chain" Terra muttered out loud. As he set the paper down.

Terra's thought were interrupted by the jiggling of his knob of his front door which told Terra, someone had a key to apartment and that was a very limited list. "Hello" came a female's voice. a voice that he knew too well.

Malelly Enix, his mother. Though he did groan inwardly _'It's too early for me to put up with her'_ the brunette thought as he silently hoped it wasn't a long visit. "Hi mom" greeting her. as she entered the apartment.

"Terra, you have got to decorate this disgustingly plain apartment" she said once she got to the kitchen. "To think a son of mine, would have no eye for living tastefully nice" she said. Terra rolling his blue eyes as he sat up going to her mother and kissing her on the side of her face.

"Mom, I've told you before; I can't afford a home improvements on my salary" Terra said, silently hoping she dropped the topic.

"Then let me do it, sweetie! This is what mothers are for" she countered with, Terra sighed. "Mom, please stop" Terra pleaded with a dead-panned tone of voice.

"Okay-okay, I'll stop" said the brunette woman letting out a sigh, there was an awkward silence among them after that. "Could you at least give me grandchild?" the woman perking right back up.

Terra let out an annoyed groan as he dropped his head to look at the floor.

* * *

The morning rays of the sun that were shining out through the window, Aqua trying to lay further into the bed as she knew it was almost time for her to get up. The bluenette kept her face buried within the folds of her pillows.

Aqua could feel she was alone in the bed, which means Xehanort was already up. Aqua peaking her eyes open to look at the clock. "What time is it?...8:00 am, so he's still here," Aqua knowing that Xehanort doesn't leave until a quarter to ten.

Reclosing her eyes, Aqua heard her bedroom door open which was followed by the sound of pattering feet on the carpet. That person kept in walking until they were closer to Aqua. Aqua knew who it was the moment she felt the someone's hot breath on her arm. Aqua again opening her eyes and lifting her head to see.

"Why, good Moring, Dark Guardian" she said to the large black dog with an odd name who wagged it's long tail happily at the site of Aqua as she used moved the arm he was breathing on to pet and scratch his head.

Meanwhile on the first floor of the Master Estate, Xehanort, Vanitas, Zexion and Kairi were having breakfast in the dining room, they didn't wait on Xion or Aqua.

"Good morning, everyone" said Xion as the dark haired female entered the room; Xion wasn't looking quite like herself, "Xion, are you feeling alright" Xion's appearance didn't not go unnoticed by everyone. Xion looked dehydrated and pale and she was sniffing her stuffed up nose.

"I look like how I feel Kairi, like shit" Xion snapped at her friend. "No, needed for that behavior Xion" Xehanort spoke to the girl, whom was practically an in-law.

"_Says the man, who has people killed for a living"_ thought the black haired girl. "I'm Sorry...but we all know what it's like to be sick. It isn't pretty nor pleasant." She then said. taking her place next to Vanitas, who held one of her hands under the table. While Xion's free hand took a glass of already poured orange juice.

Xehanort stared at Xion a bit longer which went unnoticed as Vanitas was eating, Kairi was looking at the morning paper and Zexion was working on the set list for the girls next performance and he came to a conclusion that no one had and it made one of his hands twitch in anger. _"Vanitas, you bastard"_ thought Xehanort. Though his face wouldn't show anger he was now feeling.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a dog barking and Aqua's laughter as two others entered into the room. "my, it is a beautiful day" said Aqua. " Dark, how about you and me go for a walk?" she said to the dog, who barked in excitement over the idea of a walking with his master.

The dark colored dog headed his way to water and food dishes while Aqua made her way over to Xehanort giving him a morning Kiss for show. Keeping up the appearance o their relationship. God did it make her feel sick on the inside. "Xion" Aqua called to her, "you aren't feeling so well?" the bluenette said to her friend.

"So, I've been told" responded the black haired girl, Aqua taking a near Xehanort and next to Zexion, whom was always quite at the estate as opposed to when he's working at the club, "well why don't you, join me and dark on our walk, Fresh air will do ya some good" Aqua said to the girl.

Xion 'humph' at the idea while she shrugged her shoulders and in fast motion, Xion felt last night's dinner begin to rise up, "Oh god" she said as she clamped a hand over mouth and ran to find the nearest bathroom. Dark Guardian actually went and followed the girl.

"Poor Xion" said Aqua. Xehanort eyes had been following the dark haired girl, _"Indeed, Poor...Poor Xion" _thought the cruel man as he was already thinking of a way to fix his little problem.

"Aqua, I'll be leaving now, I nearly forgotten that I had a meeting this morning." Spoke Xehanort.

* * *

Terra finally making his way into the store, ready to do another shift, well until he was bombarded with "Hey Terra, forgive me, yet?" asked Axel as followed Terra into the break room.

"Not partically, Axel" replied Terra. "I mean, aside from running into your cousin who happens to be my boss and then invited to a party at his house, "you had a good time, I mean you were slightly perving on your cousin's girlfriend as well said Axel,

Now that made Terra stop in his tracks, _"Aqua"_ as he remembered the Bluenette beauty from that night, the girl that somehow manage to sing her way into his heart and yet almost tried to jump out of it all on the same night. Aqua certainly made an impression on Terra, alright.

Before Terra could even say anything back to Axel another voice interrupted "Terra, you've got a visitor; head to my office now. " spoke a masculine voice, which turned out to be Ansem Seeker, his boss. Both of the young men were confused at this.

"we'll talk later" Terra told Axel.

* * *

Terra opening the door to a not so familiar site, "Hello Cousin" the brown haired man nearly went into a state of shock. he was greeted with. "Xehanort?" as he saw his cousin sitting at his boss's desk while smoking a cigar. "I've got a business proposition for you" said the cousin.

So it was he and his cousin alone in a room, Terra wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing, only hours before he was reading about what his cousin had done to a mere stage hand of his own club.

"Why me Xeh?" Terra using his old nickname for his cousin "What would I know about businesses. I mean four years of college and crap economic system; look where I ended up" Terra said to the silver haired man.

"That is very true but Terry, I'm offering you a chance to move on up and gain what's rightfully yours." Xehanort said to him, Terra winced as his old nickname. "a job like yours, is for some pimple faced nerd with big dreams that hadn't been crushed down upon in life" he added.

Terra didn't say anything as much as he didn't want to admit but in this particular case, Xehanort was right._ "and who the hell does he think he is, giving me career advice like no one doesn't know what his father really did and now him as well_" thought Terra.

"Terra, this is a good opportunity for you as I'm about you to tell you," Xehanort still trying to convince his relative "That I have an upcoming business tour coming and only god knows how those can last." The silver haired man added miserably. "and I need someone actually trust worthy to watch over 'The Kingdom Heart'"

That perked Terra's head right up. "Your club?" while in his mind a bluenette flashed in it.

"It's not just my club; it's Vanitas's club as well as its Sora's and yours." Said Xehanort. Terra was momentarily stunned by this fact. "Ah, I see your mother hasn't told you two; well apparently when the club was still in construction, your father purchased about a decent amount of shares that granted ownership of the club which he left in yours and Sora's names. It's basically you're inheritance." Explained Xehanort.

"Why? Tell me all this now, we haven't exactly been close in years" said Terra

"That is true, Terry but you've seem to forgotten that were we quite the partners in crime, not to mention we were practically brothers back in the day." Xehanort said to his cousin. "In fact, I always thought of you as my number one guy, the real go to guy" the silver haired man said, "After all, it is a family business" he added.

"_funny how it became a family business after you said it was only yours and Vanitas's that night in the club"_ Terra quirked an eye brow, _"What are you up too, Xehanort?" _"We were nine years old" the brunette countered with

"and oddly enough, I still think of you as my number one guy," he said, _"Yeah, when it happens to be convenient for you"_ Terra thought snidely in his head. "You've met the incompetence, I'm surrounded by all day" added Xehanort_. "was that before or after you ruined their lives."_

"Again I ask, Why me? After all Vanitas of all people would be more suited for this" Terra tried to reason with Xehanort.

"He normally does watch the club but In my absence, he'll have to watch over the company." Answered Xehanort. Again Terra was silent; Xehanort wasn't letting this go. "Are you worried, that'll I send you in blind? Please Terra give me more credit than that. Vanitas and my two wards Zexion and Kairi will be there to help you; you can even have Sora by your side as well some of my associates you've met the other night, most of them are accompanying me on this tour." again he explained.

Terra sighed, "Terra, let me ask you this. Don't you want to take better care of your mother and brother" Terra was silent "Of course you do but you can't simply do that with a paycheck of barley minimum wage"

"So what do you say Terra, step up to take what's rightfully yours and be that man Eraqus was raising you to be" Xehanort then said.

"_Motherfucker"_ thought Terra as Xehanort pulled that move on him. "...Fine, I'll do it"

"Good choice, Terra. Well celebrate at the club to night, the girls are performing that night. So bring friends and even Aunt Malelly" Xehanort told him. the silver haired man putting out his cigar, getting ready to leave, "Oh and Terra, I think you should know that you won't need to do this job after today; I took the chance of putting in your resignation." Terra nodded his head turning around about to leave as well.

"One last thing, Terra, Welcome to the organization...Xemnas" that stopped Terra in his tracks

"What?"

"Well nothing fit well with X in your name. so I nicknamed you after this now former job of yours." And with that Xehanort took his leave.

"Shit!" was all Terra could say.

* * *

End Chapter.


	10. Hold The Celebration

The Queen of Hearts

Chapter Ten: Hold the Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The water was running through the faucet while Xion bringing her hand to the water cupping it and then raising to her lips. Xion was rinsing the smell and taste of vomit out of her mouth. She repeated this several times before shutting off the water.

Xion then running her fingers through her short black hair, "symptoms...finally are showing, damn" the twenty-year old muttered to herself. The girl stared at herself into the mirror and sighed. Right now Xion could pass off as a sick person.

"_Me...A mother at my age"_ her mind kept telling her. Xion had known she was pregnant for quite some time; she'd gone to the doctor for a run of a mil check up and came back with something else, Xion still hadn't told anyone not any of the other girls or even her own family; she especially hadn't told Vanitas this news.

Xion knew about this baby for a near four months. Xion still couldn't get over the fact that her body was barely showing; she consulted a doctor over it. The doctor told her that it was normal for some women not show based on certain body types. But the doctor told Xion to be just as careful if she were showing.

"Van, come you here please" she surprisingly calling him out, knowing that he was in their bedroom. "What!" he yelled back as he was getting ready to head over to the club as the girls needed a dress rehearsal before the small show Xehanort arranged tonight. The man claiming to have some news for them all

Again Xion sighed, "I need to tell you something and it's vitally important, mind you" she said.

"Well what is it?" asked Vanitas as he opened the door to the private bathroom. Vanitas dressing in one of his designer black suits; his crimson tie was still undone but hanging around his neck. Xion going over to him and tying it for him, Xion's hands nearing his neck as she did his tie; Vanitas was sneaking kisses on to the side of her face.

"Van...I" the next kiss on her lips, "I'm pregnant" she finally said to him which halted the black haired boy in his tracks.

"...Come again?" Vanitas actually being stunned for once in life, "Why do you think I've been sick lately?"

Vanitas still hadn't said anything "I said, I'm pregnant and it's beginning to scare me" said Xion

The only thought that could run in Vanitas's mind was, _"Did Xehanort suspect something?"_

_

* * *

_

Xehanort rode in the back of his limousine as pressed the button for the window divider which was sound proof. Securing his silence in the car; pulling out his cell phone and vastly dialed in a number.

"I'm calling in on a favor and I need it now" spoke the cruel man. "Well, I need this problem taken care of now. And I know you are the man to do it or do I have to send a man of my own to make sure you comply" threatened Xehanort.

* * *

"What do you mean you're a member of the organization now?" Axel practically screamed in the break room.

"It means Xehanort now has his greedy little claws into me now." Replied Terra, who was unhappy as Axel was "But why would you let him do that?" asked Axel

"Because if I had said no, then I know he would have tried to use Sora, to get to these supposed shares that we are suddenly entitled too." Explained Terra "It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out Axel." added Terra, as he put money into the vending machine for a soda.

"Yeah, I guess better you then Sora. I mean after all your brother is a bit too trust worthy." Axel adding in his own opinion "After all he's friends with you" Terra then said.

"That's tr...Hey!" Axel realizing he was just insulted. Terra merely shrugged as he mentally panicked on the inside.

"Whatever, I have to get out of here and speak to my mother about this" Terra sighed as he clocked out for the last time.

* * *

"I'm so glad you called" Ventus said into the phone receiver, "So am I" said a nervous female. "So, how have you been" she asked him,

"Good...good and yourself" he replied.

"Good" she said.

The phone conversation quickly turning into an awkward silence, Ventus being the first one to speak up "Hey, Olette, I don't know if you have anything going on today but would you like to meet up for a coffee? That way we can talk in person and not feel so awkward like we are now." Ventus swallowing his fear as he asked the kingdom hearts performer out.

"I would like that it's just, I have a dress rehearsal and a performance tonight but I was planning on spending tomorrow with my friend, Namine" Olette told Ven.

"I know this may sound desperate on my part but, you can bring her along and I can bring my brother Roxas, they do know one another and it would ease our nerves of being alone together" Ventus becoming determined to have a at least one date with her; even if he made himself sound like desperate but it was a sacrifice Ventus was willing to make.

"That sounds...okay with me but I'll have to ask Namine, so can I call you back" spoke Olette.

"Sure" they both hang up.

"Roxas, you're going to owe me big time for this" said Ventus as he went to get his twin.

* * *

"Terra, how could you do this? You know what type of man your cousin is" His mother screamed at him as Terra went to over to his old childhood home.

"Yeah, I know mom, I'm not an idiot but how could you not tell me about the club or the shares that dad left for me and Sora" Terra screamed back as he told his mother about his last minute career change. "And not to mention, I did it to protect Sora, because if I said, no. you know as much as I do he would have gone to Sora." added the brunette.

That caused silence between the two. "Hey, why are you guys screaming?" as oil covered Sora entered the house after spending the morning working with Riku on his car.

Malelly looked to her older son, with the expression of 'don't you dare tell him' "Oh, were just 'discussing' the shares of the Kingdom Hearts club, Dad let for us." Terra told his brother

"What?" The younger man said Sora being floored by this sudden news "Terra!" Malelly screamed to her son.

"And guess what Sora, Xehanort made me apart of his special group and he wants me to look over the club, isn't that great" Terra speaking with such sarcasm.

"Why would do something that stupid Terra!" said Sora, "that's a rate of ten on the scale of stupidity" added the younger brother.

"Well to make matters worse, he's chosen to celebrate this moment at the club tonight and we're all invited and yes mother, even Aunt Maleficent will be there" spoke Terra.

Malelly cringe at the mention of her twin sister. Silence filled out in the Enix house until Terra opened his mouth "Look we all know, Xehanort could have killed me and Sora for those shares but he didn't" he said.

Malelly looked like she was going to add something, "Mom, I figured that if I do work at the club for while get on Xehanort's good side, I can sell the shares to him and be rid of him, Vanitas , Aunt Maleficent and the club once and for all. " said Terra.

_"But would you want to forget the girl"_ his mind asked him

Malelly looked to her son, "its good plan Terra" she said "In theory" she added.

* * *

Aqua waiting for cue to start singing as the music began to play it was her rehearsal for Peggy Lee's 'Fever' the changed the song to a nice jazz like ballad. She'd sang this song once before for Xehanort but it didn't feel true to her so she hadn't sang it ever since.

But then Aqua wondered perhaps she didn't think of Xehanort during the song but perhaps someone else and that was when 'he' popped into her

_Never know how much I love you;  
never know how much I care.  
When you put your arms around me,  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear._

Aqua had thought of the man who saved her that thought more about him then her near death experience and she didn't know why. Mostly due to the reason being, she didn't know anything about this man and it wasn't likely that they would ever meet again.

"You give me fever,  
when you kiss me,  
fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
fever all through the night."

But yet she remembered how good it felt to have his arms wrapped around her, it made her feel safe and secure while Xehanort's embrace made her feel like a possession. 

"Now you've listened to my story,  
here's the point that I have made:  
fever! 'till you sizzle"

"_Terra" _Her mind recalling his name

_"What a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn"_

Aqua remembering that kisses they shared, ironically they did leave her with a fever.

"_What a lovely way to burn."' _Aqua sang out the last note.

* * *

End Chapter.


	11. Commence The Celebration

Chapter Eleven: Commence the Celebration.

Queen of Hearts

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the music and lyrics mentioned through the story.

* * *

"Mom, do you have any idea where dad could have hidden those documents about the shares" asked Terra while he entered his mother's bedroom, Malelly who was just about finished getting ready for the so called celebration of her son.

The brunette lightly shook her head 'No'. Terra wearing spare evening clothes that were in his old bedroom, "Terra, if anyone knows it would mostly likely be your father's old business associates" Malelly told him, as she began to put on some of her jewelry, starting with her earrings.

"And the problem with that is…well that their dead or been chased off by Xehanort" she then said as she silently worried over her son's. _"He already has his claws into Terra, no doubt he'll go for Sora as a backup" _thought Malelly as clipped her earring in place.

Terra was wearing a dark gray dress shirt and black dress pants, Malelly wore a simple black and red evening dress; the back ground of the dress was black while it's design it's self was in red.

"Is Sora ready?" asked Terra's mother, "Yeah, we're just waiting on Riku and Selphie" Terra letting Sora bring Riku plus Riku's girlfriend. So Sora won't have to talk to anyone else associated with Xehanort's organization; god willing after all Sora was friends with Roxas and Axel.

Malelly nodding her head at this; Terra then leaving his mother's bedroom as he headed back to his old bedroom, going to his dress where a nice and expensive watch was sitting on his dresser Terra knew that watch anywhere it was his fathers. Terra quirked an eyebrow "That wasn't there before" he muttered to himself, walking to the dresser picking up the watch staring at it with a slight sense of guilt.

"Because I put there when you weren't looking" as his mother's voice came in from behind; putting a hand on Terra's right shoulder out of comfort. Malelly never played blind eye to her son's inner turmoil.

"Why? It's not like I deserve it; you should have given it so Sora." He said to her. Malelly took a deep breath trying to prevent herself from hitting Terra for being so self punishing.

"Terra, I know you still think that this was your fault" Terra trying to speak but Malelly using her other free hand she put a hand to mouth so she could finish speaking. "It's not and never was your fault Terra; All you did was try to get him to come home early for your birthday and yes it caused a major fight and that it feels like you never got to say good-bye." Terra couldn't look his mother in the face as he felt like a child who wanted to hide himself from the world and cry.

Malelly eyes were beginning to water at the memory of her husband's untimely death, "How…do you think your brother and I feel?" she said to him, her voice cracking. Terra turned to look at his mother she was now crying, though her eye make-up wasn't ruined.

There was another thing Terra never gave much thought to, sure Sora was in the same boat as him as Eraqus's son as well but his mother was in another as she is…was his wife; the mother of his sons, the one who stood behind him during tough times, his best friend and so much more.

"_Oh how could I have been so selfishly stupid?"_ Terra's mind screamed at him.

Malelly wiped her tears; she sniffed as she felt her nose begin to stuff up. "Terra it's only been a year, it's still okay if it hurts. No one is expecting us to simply wake up the next day and just be fine" she said, "It'll only get better just a little a bit each day and then when that hurting stops then we'll be able to wake up and just be fine" she told her son.

Malelly stroking the side of Terra's face while Terra just suddenly embraced his mother and for the first time since that horrid day, Terra wasn't crying empty tears. Malelly wrapping her arms around her son, rubbing his back out of comfort, "Terra one day you, Sora, and I will be fine" she told him as they embraced.

"Mind one more" came Sora's voice as had heard the whole conversation, Sora had only went back upstairs to get something he forgot but he hadn't intended to find a sense of peace. Malelly and Terra looked at Sora; who also wore tears on his face and for some reason both had a small chuckle at the young Enix son.

"Come here you" spoke Malelly as she opened an arm for her younger son. Malelly turning back to Terra, "He really wanted you to have that watch in fact he was going to give it you that day, along with something else but he wasn't sure about giving it to you as you weren't done with your business degree." Confessed the wife of the late Eraqus's Enix, "a friend of you fathers, Ansem Wise said he had it on him when he left the office that day but when the mugger was caught they wasn't a sign of it" added Malelly.

Sora looking to her "Wait wasn't that Ansem guy that tried to embezzle uncle Xehanort's company after he died" asked Sora. Malelly turning to her younger son with a serious look that was rarely seen from her "Sora, don't always believe the things you hear or see" she told him which confused both boys.

Soon enough the embrace ended and the door bell was starting to ring which meant Riku and Selphie were finally here. Sora and Malelly left Terra's old room; he placed the watch down on his dresser and went to the door frame but then stopped and turned to look at the watch.

That watch now symbolized his father; Terra headed back to his dresser and took the watch as he figured, it wouldn't hurt to have a piece of his father with him.

Terra was silent while he put on the watch as he began to go deep into his thoughts as he processed all of what just occurred _"Oh my god…could those have been the missing share's of the club" _Terra's eyes widening at the realization

* * *

"Xehanort's bringing in a new man into the organization" Axel speaking with Saix in a causal tone. Axel was leaning against the brick wall of the backstage area of the club. In a small area that wasn't occupied by anyone else stood Axel and Saix.

Saix raised an eyebrow at the red-head, "Is that so? Axel, tell me how you've come across such delicate information?" replied Saix in a tone filled with mock as the bluenette man crossed his arms over his chest.

Axel smirked, "I'm the first hand evidence" he said to Saix, "I was merely paying my debt to society, when in comes the boss man himself which at first I thought he was coming to create a new tie with Ansem S. Dark, the owner but it seems they already knew one another. Then that led me thinking to, '_oh-no he's finally going to whack me'_" explained Axel "But then luck would have it I see one of the fellow employees get sent into the room where boss man was waiting; thus leaving us with a new man in the organization, isn't it exciting that we are expanding" he then finished with

It wasn't easy for Axel to keep up this façade of his. In fact he was really feeling at fault because he was the one who brought Terra into Xehanort's fold but as he argued with Terra the other night, how was Axel supposed to know that Terra was blood relation to Xehanort; he didn't even see the family resemblance until that night in the club when they were sitting side by side as the same went for Sora and Vanitas or maybe he did see it and just wanted to see what would happen had they been mistaken for Xehanort and Vanitas.

He saw the two Enix brothers get odd looks from the staff/regular customers and then what Aqua did.

Saix finally taking in regard of Axel's information, "I mean come on Isa, why else would he force a performance just days before that business tour thing" then said Axel using Saix's true name.

Saix didn't say anything as he turned his back to Axel and began to walk off "You know Isa, Zexion told me something very interesting" Axel called out to Saix purposely using his real name this time. The bluenette man didn't bother to stop walking away but his pace was slow "Well Lea, what could be so very interesting that it could even make Zexion speak?" As Saix responded with sarcasm.

"Oh that Xehanort has recently gotten into a new hobby" Axel spoke in odd teasing tone of voice while Saix was still walking, "And just what is this hobby you wonder?..." Axel making a dramatic pause as he followed the blue haired man, "...Hitting Aqua"

Saix just dead stopped walking as if his brain had ceased to function, he wondered if he heard Axel correctly; Saix turning only his head to face Axel, "What did you just say?" he asked his once best friend

"Hitting Aqua" Axel repeated this time it held no teasing tone as before; Axel wondered if this was the something that could finally get Saix to 'wake-up' and stop metaphorically kissing Xehanort's ass.

"_It's a shame what we have to do to stay alive"_ thought Axel as his thoughts went to the entire organization. "Sounds like Xehanort is developing a nasty habit there as he did it this afternoon after rehearsal" Axel then told him. "This time she bruised" added the red-head

Saix couldn't say anything; all he did was turn his face away from Axel and continuing to walking away.

* * *

What Axel hadn't mentioned to Saix was that it was the slap heard around the world; it wasn't just Zexion, Kairi and Xion saw the hit also and possibly any other employees but they knew to keep their mouth shuts after what happened to one of their one. Most of them were already afraid to work with Xehanort in the room but now that fear intensified to silence on any information.

"What do you mean that wasn't the first time?" Kairi snapped in a hush whisper. They had a radio playing music so no one could hear them talk_, "Shit"_ thought Xion as she realized what came out of her mouth.

The red-headed girl couldn't seem to stop talking about it "Kairi" Xion trying to talk to the other girl, "I'm not even sure if this was the second time, god knows what happens when their in the bedroom" Xion muttered as grew more worried for Aqua then for herself and her unborn child, Xion knew she had to tell the girls soon because pretty soon or they'll see why her costumes weren't perfect fits anymore.

"The first night was when she had her slip up that night with that guy...Terra" Xion learning his name from Vanitas in a discreet manner of asking Vanitas, why were their doppelgangers of him and Xehanort.

Kairi stared wide eye as she had no more words for the moment, "Why do you think she started bringing Dark Guardian with her to the club?" Xion rhetorically asked, as her mind recalled her holding back the dog from attacking Xehanort this afternoon, "All day he's refused to leave her side; he's in her dressing room right now with her" Xion explained to Kairi

Kairi looked from Xion to her own reflection in the mirror and she sighed before making a comment, "I hope that dog bites his balls off" said the red-headed girl

Xion could only nod her head, "Me too"

* * *

A Large heavy set man was sitting a limo town car as he sat across from a man wearing a dark suite but his face was darkened by the lack of light in the town car limo

"We've heard the order, your only goal is to harm NOT to kill. The client said mostly in the lower abdomen of the female with the black hair and another thing don't get caught because If you are; you will not be coming back from it.

"That message from the boss"

"No, The client!"

* * *

Aqua stared intently at her own reflection; her naturally bright blue eyes locked on to the that black and blue on her face. Aqua hating herself at the moment as she wondered just when she lost control. Aqua had to admit once upon a time she once had Xehanort wrapped around her fingers, Not to a point where she had him pussy whipped but that control she once held, made them equals at best.

"_So what changed all that?"_ Aqua asked herself in her thoughts but then Aqua got her answer, _"Perhaps it was when I started to genuinely hate him_" thought the bluenette. Aqua always was aware that she never truly loved Xehanort. Back in those days it was like she had to force herself to even think that she could be in love with him especially knowing what he really does.

But now a days it was not question she utterly despised that man; After their argument at that night in the club when he first hit her, Xehanort told her "she was right" and that "No one couldn't compete with him in any regard, not even if they were competing for you Aqua" as her mind recalled those words, Xehanort throwing her own words back at her and to add insult to injury, he told her, she could stage lust anyone from now on (whether he'd be there or not) as it will be a close second to being with anyone else as he laughed his way out the door; that was what set her off on her failed suicide attempt.

Aqua could feel her heart sink at the memory as it felt like she was reliving that moment but right now in the present, she couldn't worry about her doomed life as her concern was trying to cover the black and blue mark on her face.

"I'm not even sure, how to cover this mark" Aqua said out loud as she never had a make-up lesson in covering bruises; putting her hair into a ponytail so she could do her make-up. The Queen of Hearts was certainly surprised that Xehanort hit her in the public eye merely because she disagreed with on a matter of the running the club and not to mention how fast her face bruised. At that moment it was clear to Aqua that she had been wrong, Xehanort actually wasn't afraid to hurt his own profit.

Aqua heard the knob of the dressing room door being turned which set off Dark Guardian to barking "Yo Aqua, I need to borrow that dark red lipstick, mines finished" came Larxene's voice. Aqua tried to move her face away from the mirror as much as she could but the bruise on the side of her face was reflecting in the mirror.

Dark Guardian stopped barking and started to growl as he showed his teeth to Larxene, she quickly closed the door behind her.

Larxene was surprised to the see the bruise as she had skipped out on the dress rehearsal but she was good to perform after all they all dressed scantily for the stage, so it was nothing new to her.

Aqua remained quite as she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Larxene could only sigh at the sight of the bluenette singer. Larxene walked up to Aqua standing right behind her as she place her hands on Aqua's shoulders causing her to face the mirror.

Larxene took her one of her hands and softly pulled out the ponytail in Aqua's hair, letting the locks of blue hair frame her face. "I can hide it for you" Larxene told her. Aqua had never seen this side to Larxene, the bluenette was quite surprised at the offer.

Dark Guardian sensing no danger to his master, he stopped growling as he 'gave' the blonde permission to be near his master but seeing how Larxene was already behind Aqua, it was almost pointless.

Aqua hadn't answered Larxene, the blonde took Aqua's silence as a yes

"Where else?" Larxene then asked

"...my back.." Larxene nodded as she took some face cover up and began mixing them for Aqua's skin tone

"And...my thighs" admitted Aqua as she spoke slowly on that one which made Larxene stop for moment as blue eyes connected with green eyes. it was then Aqua realized that this just wasn't a softer side of Larxene it was more than that...this was Arlene in the room with her.

Larxene didn't need to say anything for Aqua to figure it out, "Alright" Larxene said to her.

"_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Arlene and she was once just like Aqua, strong in body, heart and mind but then one day she a met a man who would break her all at once"_ Larxene thought in her head.

"Larxene...Thank you" Aqua told the blonde haired woman; Larxene could only nod her head as she was distracted with her own horrid memories of Arlene and the things Marluxia did to her.

Meanwhile Dark Guardian ears began to twitching as he heard heavy set footsteps; getting up from his spot on the floor Dark Guardian began to scratch at Aqua's door to be let out. Larxene went to let him out and Dark Guardian ran out of there as if the building were on fire.

"Hm, maybe he really needed to go"

* * *

Xion had left the dressing room once her make-up was done as she headed down to the wardrobe area to pick up her costumes for the night but the dark haired girl wasn't seeing the tall heavy set figure behind her. Xion sighed "Why can't they turn on the lights when we really need them" she said out loud with an annoyed tone.

Xion stopped walking once she heard a large creak in the floor board behind her. Now Xion was afraid because nobody else would be in this area before the show only after to clean up; something was up and she knew it too "_guess Xehanort didn't want to take a chance." _Thought Xion

She heard another creak as it gained closer behind her. Xion was scared stunned she couldn't move no matter how much she wanted too. This bastard was treating her like prey that knows it about to die before the sudden attack is even made.

The dark haired girl could swear she heard laughter behind her, she didn't want to face her would be attack. It was a cowards move but it could only be a brave move if she turned around to face him and then her last minute thoughts went to Vanitas, no doubt he would know who was really behind this made attack but how would he feel if he knew that she didn't go down fighting.

Xion wouldn't want Vanitas to remember her that way but then Xion saw something out in the front of her, she saw two little orbs glow at her from the darkened hallway and that caused Xion to smirk. That was when Xion made her choice as she slowly turned around to face this nameless heavy set man she now could see in front of her. Xion wasn't without a fighting skill but her unborn baby does put her at a limit of what she could do and that's why Xion was scared for the baby rather than herself.

She looked right into the man's careless eyes, he held a base ball bat in his hand, "Someone one out there in this big bad world isn't very fond of you" said the nameless man. Xion didn't move or say anything as the man began to raise he bat in the air.

"_Perfect"_ thought Xion and that was when she made her move. Taking her arm and immediately blocking his arm and vastly using her other hand hitting a sensitive spot in his blocked arm that made him drop the bat. Xion then moving under the man's arm with a spin and delivered a hard kick into his back with her knee "You bitch! You little bitch" the man cried out in pain as he tried to fight back but Xion had him handicapped she then twisted the arm from behind the man; oh did that man scream in pain, Xion kept twisting until she made the shoulder pop out of the socket.

Lowering one of her hands to his own hand, she bent his hand the other way to the point it became broken at the wrist. Xion then kicked at center of the man's legs that was farther from her sending him to the ground leaving her foot in the center to prevent the man from getting up while she still held him by his dislocated arm which is more painful than a broken arm due to the shoulder having so much muscle in it.

Xion looking back at what she was facing before and she began whistling and out came, Dark Guardian leaping out from his hiding place the huge black dog went forward and attacked the man by his other arm.

"The sounds are coming from here!" entered a voice that Xion knew, it was Axel.

"Over here" Xion screamed.

"Xion!" Axel's voice called out to her

Axel and Saix then show up as they come across the site before them, "It was a hit placed on me" Xion told them as she still held the bastard down, not letting him get hit in at all but most importantly the baby was just fine. "His opening comment to me was 'someone out there in this big bad world isn't very fond of you' I had to defend myself" Xion told them.

"We'll take over from here" said Saix as he had his pistol out and everyone knew what that meant, Xion nodded her head "Dark, stop" she called out to him and whistled and the dog stopped and backed up from the man while Saix headed over and Xion released the foot she had resting in the back of the man's leg as to keep him down and then finally releasing the arm and walked over to Axel who placed an arm around her out of comfort.

In the time they've known one another Axel and Xion developed a sibling like bond; though when she wasn't with the girls or Vanitas. She, Axel and Roxas made quite a trio.

They watched as Saix dragged the nameless man off into the one of the back alley exits that lead to a dead end and then in Saix's usual execution manner three gunshots went off. One in the heart, the second in the lungs and third in dead center of the victims eyes. No one would have heard the shots anyway as the modern club that was underneath The Kingdom Hearts, better known as Oblivion. The club's sound system was under that back alley. Only time the music from Oblivion is lowered is when the girls have their performance nights.

Saix had a 'X' scar in the center of his eyes which inspired his killing manner.

After picking up the bullet shells, Saix reentered the club and faced Xion and Axel. "It's been taken care of" said the blue haired man.

* * *

"Welcome to The Kingdom hearts, do you have any seating reserved" asked a hostess.

"Actually we're here as a guests for a party invited by the owner, the name on the guest list would be..."Terra cringed inwardly at this new name of his, "...Xemnas" Terra speaking the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

The hostess stopped what she was doing as she realized the type of guest he was; the girl nodded at him, "Yes, here it is sir; Xemnas plus any number of guests" she read off the list. "Come with me and I'll take you to your real host for the evening the young girl lead Terra, Malelly, Sora, Riku and Selphie into the main room.

The table was placed near the stage, Terra could see Xehanort, Vanitas and his comrades as he walked closer with small group near him

"Ah and here is our guest of honor" came out Xehanort's voice, as the silver haired man faced his cousin giving out a hand to be shaken. "Xehanort" Terra greeted as he took the hand, Terra couldn't help but think 'Asshole' as he looked at his cousin with a 'happy' smile.

"Terra, your induction along with some other announcements will be after the entire show when the customers are cleared out of here." Spoke the silver haired man. Terra nodded his head.

"Aunt Malelly, it's been too long and time has certainly been good to you." As he greeted her with a kiss on the check. Malelly could see past his shit eating grin. "Xehanort, you are such a schmoozer like your father...I didn't say stop" Malelly playing along with a shit eating smile of her own as the two shared a laugh.

"Sora" Xehanort eventually greeted.

Terra and Sora couldn't believe their eyes, here was their mother who spent that last 12 hours of the day cursing out that very man she was smiling at and laughing with. The boys shared the mutual thought, Their mother was good at bullshitting politeness when needed.

"Aunt" Greeted Vanitas, once Xehanort was done being his fake self. "Vanitas, my you've have grown" commented Malelly. "that I did" as he looked over Malelly's shoulder and saw Riku with some girl, Vanitas scowled.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" entered a female voice the only Malelly could never forget, Well it did sound like her own though but naturally much harsher.

Terra and Sora looked to see Aunt Maleficent; Sora's left eye twitched at the sight of her as he remembered the few times she would watch over him and Vanitas as young kids while Xehanort and Terra got to go somewhere with Uncle Xehanort Sr. the best way Sora could put his experience was, He felt much safer in a jungle filled with cannibals then be near his aunt, even her name should be taken as a warning sign.

Malelly looked to her twin sister, "No, your eye sight isn't lying to you, just your old age, ya bitch" Malelly greeting her sister the same way she's always done. "A bitch, you say Malelly either you are slipping in comebacks or your still just too kind" Maleficent smiling at her sister.

"Aunt Maleficent" greeted Sora and Terra.

"Well didn't you two turn out handsome but then again are gene pool has always has the best traits." Terra merely smiled and nodded his head, that was the thing about it aunt, she had this way of talking smart and yet still sound like snob at the same time.

"Come sit eat, drink, there first show will be starting soon." Xehanort calling out to them.

* * *

Terra was feeling a sense of deja'vu as he faced the stage as he barely ate the meal in front of him, Sora, Riku and Selphie was sitting by Axel and Roxas who brought his brother Ven along.

"So Xehanort" Xigbar called out to the heart, "I hear a vicious rumor that Aqua is allowed to stage lust anyone in the audience now" Xehanort made a face that looked like a smirk mixed with a glare. Terra could see that his cousin hated this comrade with the eye patch.

"Xigbar, Aqua and I have finally settled that issue and she can stage lust anyone however and most likely by her personal choice, that it would still never be you." Said Xehanort. The one eyed man then glared at Xehanort.

And then the main room began to dim some of its lights. And the curtain opened and all six girls were out on stage wearing similar outfits. They were all wearing short modern corset dresses with black knee-high stockings and somewhat old fashioned black laced up boots that stopped below the knee. In other words the performers were dressed as...ladies of the night... which is a cleaned up version of the real word that popped into Terra's head.

And then the music began to play and once again her voice entered his head.

Aqua faced the audience showing off the fantastic cover up job Larxene had done for her. Aqua was in the a black and blue corset dress and she looked great in it.

"_There was a time I don't know when I didn't have much time for men but this is now and that was then, I'm learning" _singing out the first line.

Aqua was sitting on the stage a little twisted like how one would lie on a couch_ "A girl alone, all on her own must try to have a heart of stone. So I try not to make it known my yearning, I try to show I have no need, I really do, I don't succeed"_ she sang out.

Aqua then now standing on her feet as she stood up in a slow and sexy way the was enticing_ "So let´s bring..on the men and let the fun begin a little touch of sin. Why wait another minute step this way it's time for us to play; they say we may not pass this way again so let's waste no more time, Bring on the men" _Aqua sang then the some more stage hits showing the others who wore the same thing but in their own respective colors, Larxene had black and gold, Namine wore white and black, Olette had green and black, Kairi had pink and black and Xion had red and black.

"_I always knew, I always said; a silk and lace in black and red will drive a man right off his head, it's easy" _Aqua sang as Xion made eye contact with Vanitas

"_So many men, so little time I want them all, is that a crime" _Aqua now sitting at the edge of the stage where she noticed, him that guy from that night. Aqua wanted to put Xehanort's okay to stage lust to a test.

"_NO!" _The other girls screamed_. _

Aqua looked at the girls_ "I dont know why they say that I'm too easy" _Aqua looking a little sadden _"They make me laugh, they make me cry, they make me SICK, so god knows why" _Aqua putting that into a high note.

"_we say bring on the men and let the fun begin. a little touch of sin" _Aqua running around the stage as if she were man hunting._ "why wait another minute, step this way it's time for us to play, they say we may not pass this way again so let's waste no more time; bring on the men" _The girls sharing the chorus.

This time Aqua went back to the edge of the stage and sang out _"They break your heart, they steal your soul, take you apart and yet they somehow make you whole." _Kairi was next to Aqua shrugging her shoulders while in the corner of her eye, she see's that Sora guy from the party at the Xehanort's home but her small distraction cause Kairi to miss a step and fall on her butt.

Aqua saves Kairi mess up and turns it into part of the act and she broke character and said "See my point" getting a laugh from the audience and then went back to the song not even missing a beat. _  
"So what's their game. I suppose a rose by any other name, the perfume and..." _

Aqua stopped for a moment and looked at the audience with a bored facial expression _"the pricks the same"_

A one minute instrumental begins to play as they girls break for a little be a dancing before they went out into the audience and pick up a guy to bring out on stage.

While the last light revealed six chairs.

The girls then left, Xion quickly goes get's Vanitas, while Olette and Namine head for Ventus and Roxas, at least they weren't strangers, Kairi smiled before she offered a hand to Sora, which he happily took.

Larxene felt someone touch her hand and it was Marluxia; the gesture saying 'pick me' and then she ripped his hand off her hand and she sneered at him even making some time to hitting him; people thought it was a part of the act like before but the clock was almost up and she walked around the table and grabbed Axel's hand. "Not one word" she whispered to him.

Aqua merely walked down the front steps of the stage and headed over to where Terra and Xehanort were sitting, she stalled on purpose for the sake of the next verse. _"I like to have a man for breakfast each day. I'm very social and I like it that way by late mid-morning I need something to munch" _she was standing between them_ "So I ask over two men for lunch" _she slightly stunned the audience when she randomly sat on the brunette haired man's knew Aqua was testing him, as she stretched out an arm the creased Xehanort's face

"_And men are mad about my afternoon "tease" _Aqua wiggle her ass on that cue which surprised Terra alright though Terra couldn't help but think that he was a dead man_ "they're quite informal I just do it to please." _Aqua got up and took Terra by his hand and lead him to the last empty chair on the stage_. "Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones" _but Aqua didn't let him sit down not just yet.

"_I must admit..." _Aqua faced the crowed while Terra's back faced them because that was what she was telling him to do when she made a stop gesture.

Though no one didn't see this one coming_ "...I'm partial to buns" _and on that note, Aqua smacks Terra on his ass; Malelly whom was watching the show could not help herself as she began laughing out loud at her eldest son and then Aqua quickly takes him by the hand and leads him into the chair

While the other girls were looking like to be something innuendo implied. But looking tasteful and respectful after all, one of the organization members has a daughter on that stage.

Namine basically had her arms wrapped around Roxas while she was giving the impression of her face buried in Roxas's neck. Olette on the other hand did something of the opposite, as she was on her knees, holding on to Ven's legs.

Kairi didn't so anything to extreme as she didn't really know the boy before her, So the red -headed girl took a page out of Aqua's book and sat on his lap and having him wrap his arms around her making it appear as if they were going to kiss.

Larxene on the other hand, wanted to kick herself for picking Axel last minute but she had no choice, thanks to the pink haired bastard. So Larxene pretended tossed Axel to the ground and actually straddle him at the hips, Axel didn't mind one bit in fact he even gave Larxene a smirk.

Xion and Vanitas, on the other hand being the only real couple on stage so they actually did kiss; it made crowd wild. In fact Vanitas was taking the lead he but lips to her ear and whispered, "Are you alright? Axel told me what happened"

While Aqua once again sits on Terra's lap this time facing him "_My healthy appetite gets strongest at night. My at home dinners are my men friends delight. When I invite the fella's over to dine;" _at the same time as Aqua had a free hand that had her finger tips tracing over his mouth.

"_They all come early, in bed by nine!"_

Then the girls grabbed the guys and were having them in hold that looked like a couple dancing position as they headed center stage to the girls could finish the song. _"So let's bring on the men and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin; why wait another minute. Step this way it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again. So let's waste no more time; bring on the men!_

_(big men, small men, short men ,tall men I guess that means almost all men, I´m a player, ´long as they are men men men!)_

The curtain closed leaving to give the girls time to change and send back the guys to their seats.

Aqua turned to face Terra, "I'm so sorry about this; it's just a performance, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I admit that I was testing the waters of audience involvement." Aqua vastly explaining to him.

Terra nodded at her, "Look whatever is going on with you and my cousin, it's between you two" he said, while Aqua nodded her head in a agreement. "Please, just be careful around him, I'd hate to see something horrible happen to you with him running around." Terra added

That took Aqua by surprise, "We barely know each other; I mean one kiss doesn't automatically make you, my knight in shining armor" she muttered in low voice to him. Terra leaned forward, His mouth by her ear, "You're right, it doesn't make me your knight in shining armor" he paused.

"Trying to jump when you're not really ready to die; Had you been ready, we wouldn't be having this conversation and you weren't really testing the waters; you wanted him snap and kill you. So you wouldn't have to live your facade with him and that fact alone makes me your knight in shining armor" he told her and with that he left her on the stage, in her thoughts.

Axel waited for Terra to show him back to the table along with the other guys, and headed back to their seats, while Larxene and Xion went back to the stage, "What was that about?" Xion asked.

"Nothing important" replied Aqua

"Aqua, let me ask you something, Do you have a death wish?" Larxene said to her

"In our social group, we all have a death wish just by association alone" Aqua answered while her in her mind._ "Thought I did"_

* * *

End Chapter.


	12. Welcome Xemnas!

Queen of Hearts

Chapter 12: Welcome Ter…Xemnas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the music mentioned throughout the story.

Karma's slave

* * *

Terra making his way back to his seat as he followed Axel whom was just as silent, _"Oh what is wrong with me?"_ Terra's mind began screaming at him _"I barely know that woman" _his mind added.

"_That's what makes me your knight in shining armor, what the hell was I thinking?"_ Terra's thoughts going in wild directions as he thought about that verbal confrontation with Aqua.

"Why does my mouth act before my brain does" Terra asked himself in a mumbled voice.

"Hm? What did you say Terra?" asked Axel.

"_Crap!"_ Axel had heard him.

"Terra" Axel stopping the brunette with his one of his arms like a velvet rope gate, "Did something happen with you and a certain someone you shouldn't be messing around with?" Axel asked his friend.

Terra didn't answer right away which Axel could only assume 'yes' but since Axel had actually knew Terra. The red-head was giving his friend the benefit of a doubt.

"Not really" Terra eventually said, "We'll talk about it later and definitely not here" added the male brunette. Axel nodded at this and then the two heading back to the table, not saying anything else.

* * *

"Ah, so there's the new guy of the hour" spoke the one eyed man; the moment Terra had sat back down between Xehanort and his mother who has also sitting next to his aunt Maleficent. Terra ignored the one eyed man.

"Talk about being put on the spot; I never did take public performing very well." Terra then said while flat out lying. Only to break whatever tension that formed between him and his cousin that had been stirred up by Aqua. Terra really had no sense of stage fright in fact while he was in high school; he had a local indie-rock band called Lingering Sentiment, But it looked like Xehanort bought the excuse, so things were here fine for the moment.

Malelly turning to look at her son "But I will say one thing, Terra, your reaction was hilarious"

"Thanks" Terra muttered as his face flushed with the infamous shade of embarrassed.

Malelly then looking at her malicious nephew, "Xehanort, I'd admit I was more than a bit septic about coming here tonight but from what I've seen here tonight. I'm glad I was wrong; I congratulate on this fine establishment." Malelly had spoken even going the extra mile as rising a glass to her nephew.

"_Hand this woman an Oscar"_ thought Terra.

"Yes. Xehanort Jr. really has inherited his father's mind for business." Spoke Maleficent.

"_That's not all aunt Maleficent but I'm sure you know that"_ Terra thought as he took a drink from his whiskey and coke; oh did Terra wish his drink was stronger it would help taking in all the bullshit around him.

"Aunt Malelly, you're too kind" said Xehanort as he smirked to the older woman.

"_Ah. Shut up, you don't deserve her kindness, fake or not."_ Terra mused himself with while taking another drink from his bitter drink.

* * *

Aqua had her eyes closed as Larxene was making the make-up touch ups on Aqua's face and then the blonde would have to do Aqua's back. They didn't have to worry about her thighs since she would be wearing leggings in the next upcoming performance right after Namine and Xion's solo performances.

"Larxene, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you get...?" Aqua tried to say but didn't want to stir any trouble up for Larxene before finally spitting out the question. "Just say ask it!" yelled Larxene

"How did you get Marluxia to stop?" Aqua finally asked the blonde.

Larxene sighed at the question as she applied more cover up to Aqua's face, "For starters let me just say this one thing; Marluxia can coat tail and pretend to be exactly like Xehanort all he wants but truth is he'll always be a sniveling coward in the background until someone bigger then Xehanort comes along and then Marluxia will only be in that person's shadow." Larxene started off.

Larxene setting down the make-up, "And as for your question, something inside of me just snapped and before I knew what was occurring, I was repaying back Marluxia all the pain and misery that he had ever so kindly showed to me" spoke the green eyed woman, "I beat him back so badly that he now has only one functional testicle" Larxene finished her story.

"It's a shame, that can't work with Xehanort" Aqua then said.

"Aqua, I'm not someone who believes in a higher powers and all that exaggerated nonsense that comes with it but I do believe in some shape or form that the bastard will get his whether it be from you or some other cause." said Larxene.

Aqua nodded, "for all our sakes, I hope it's soon." She said to her companion

* * *

Sora's face was still blushing as had gone back to his seat, where he was welcomed with mockery from Riku and Selphie.

"Oh my god, did you see his face when that girl came over here, he so froze up!" commented Selphie as she laughed at the brunette boy and this girl wasn't letting Sora forget it as she could stop talking about it.

"Yeah, I know. I was there" Sora muttered. "Enough Selphie" Riku said as he spotted Sora's expression; Riku was no stranger to Selphie's habit of not shutting up.

"Sora," Roxas called out to his friend, "her name is, Kairi; you can consider yourself lucky tonight my friend because Kairi normally hates audience involvement." Roxas told Sora.

That made Sora blush a bit more, ever since he had officially met this girl at Xehanort's estate; where they had found themselves eating together and talking most of the night away, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her.

"You like her, don't you?" Riku asked his friend

Sora didn't answer but Roxas did, "Probably not something that should be looked into, there isn't a person here who hasn't fallen for any of the girl's charms." He spoke.

"Sounds like you have experience" Sora then said to Roxas.

"I don't deny it." Spoke Roxas as the thought of Namine popped into his mind, his mind's eye keened in to that shy smile of hers

"Ladies and Gentlemen; please put your hands together for Ms. Namine." Spoke Zexion as he introduced the young girl to the stage.

The lights of the room had darkened but with a spotlight focused on to a closed curtain and shadow of young woman's figure appeared on the curtain causing the room to fill with whistling cat calls.

Roxas kept his eyes locked on to the stage as he waited for Namine to take her opening cue as the fading in lyrics began to grow stronger.

_Round and Round _

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round _

_Round and Round _

Namine walked out onto the stage dresses in tight black leggings with dark laced up boots that went past the ankles but below her knees. Namine also wearing a long sleeved black corset top, that was a button up and it was very tight fitting on the young girl, by the top button of the shirt , a piece of material was folded over revealing white behind the dark top; and also giving hint to Namine's cleavage.

And Roxas couldn't stop himself from wanting to fall for her even more but something always stopped him from simply asking the girl out a date, Axel and Xion were always encouraging him to ask her. But he kept telling them, he'll do it in his own time, when he's ready; and 'ready' as yet to appear for him.

Roxas didn't want to miss out a chance with Namine and he didn't want to lose her to someone else. So Roxas had to grow a pair of balls and ask her or forever wonder on what it would be like to be with a girl like her.

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing_

Namine facing the audience as she sang, her eyes moving across the room before she settled on her target; she shook her hips as moved around the stage, getting to audience excited for their entertainment.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_And all I can say_

Namine knew the first chorus was coming up and fast; walking to edge of the stage where the cat calls had started up once more.

Roxas watching Namine as she went to the edge of the stage and that was when his eyes were locking into her bright blue ones, he was like he was he a trance he looked into them while not wanting to break that form of contact.

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We are going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_Round and round_

But the eye contact was broken as Namine turned her head away. Namine going down the small case of steps as she walked down into the audience area and began to work the room and boy was Roxas beginning to feel the jealously rise within him as he watched her looking at some of the men in the audience as she kept singing the song.

Namine moving back towards the stage but detoured by the organization's table as she headed toward the ones closer to her own age. Namine was moving closer to Roxas.

_You tried to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I cried out all my tears_

The young blonde girl having her back turned to Roxas as she looked at Sora, Riku and Selphie.

_I pushed my feelings to the side_

And then that was when she looked right at Roxas the spiky haired boy then realizing, she was directly taking to him…well singing technically.

_But then you bring them back B-bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

She then made her way back on to the stage.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_And all I can say_

Background dancers we're appearing on the stage this time and began their doing their steps as the chorus came.

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We are going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_Round and round_

Namine doing some dancing of her own as she danced with one of the rare male background dancers

She then began to face the audience, once again her eyes on Roxas.

_Love me or Love me not_

_I'm starring at the clock_

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Love me or Love me not_

_I'm starring at the clock_

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

Roxas keeping his eyes locked on to her_ "Okay, I get it Namine. I won't make you anymore"_ Thought a now inspired Roxas; he just only hoped Namine would still want to together with him.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_And all I can say_

The climax of the performance was coming soon as the last chorus was approaching.

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We are going Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me, Cause I'm getting dizzy; Going round and round (Round and round)_

And as Namine sang out that last note, she began to take a bow and then said, "thank you" and left behind the curtain.

"That's the girl, huh?" Sora said to his friend.

"Yeah, she is" Roxas replied.

"Well, we can see why you like her, Roxas" said Riku.

"The weird thing is when outside of the stage, Namine is like a whole different person. One would never think that she was a club performer" explained Roxas.

"I know what you mean Roxas, in fact I knew Xion from that time I was in private school and remember from then and seeing her now, it's like No, that isn't the same girl it's someone else" Commented Riku.

"Exactly" said Roxas.

"And by 'knew' I think you mean dated" Selphie said in harsh tone. Riku groaned inwardly, "would you relax, I dating you. Not her" he told Selphie.

"Be sure to remember that, Jenova!" entered Vanitas's voice; calling Riku by his last name. Riku merely shook his head in annoyance at his girlfriend and Vanitas.

The lights darkened once more and Zexion's voice spoke put through the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now it is a time for a change in pace; please put your hands together for Ms. Xion" as he introduced her to the audience.

* * *

"It's irony" Xion muttered to herself as she looked out the curtain, seeing her ex-boyfriend in the audience as she saw Vanitas not trying to beat his old rival, into the carpeted ground nut an ex-boyfriend was the least of Xion's problems; it was her almost practically brother in-law that she had to worry about though she wasn't trying to think about his failed hit on her.

Xion could then see, Axel and Ventus were playing mediators between Riku and Vanitas.

The song she was performing tonight was a cover of No Doubt's Ex-Girlfriend; that's what gave Xion the whole senses of irony

"Xion, get out there that's your cue to enter" said a stage hand, as Zexion was out there introducing her.

Xion coming out onto the stage, having changed into a dress that was pink colored satin that was covered in black lace; it was almost like Aqua's dress but minus the gothic medieval looking buckle. Xion also wearing knee high boots that had an open toe look while the heels themselves were around 6 inches. Making Xion looking a bit taller then she actually was.

Xion giving the crowed an eyeful expression of her looking sad and yet pissed off as she headed over to the microphone to begin her perform as the music of the song began to play.

Xion gripping the microphone stand as she opened her mouth to sing

"_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend"_

Xion's voice taking on a different tone of voice as began to start the first verse; her voice sounding very harsh and vengeful; which it was meant too due to the nature of the song.

"_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_And you know it makes me sick to be on that list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed"_

Xion was trying to avoid at looking in Riku's direction as she sang but the black haired girl did look in his direction and without much as an reason Xion could feel all those hurt felt feeling coming back and hitting her all at once.

Vanitas smiled as he watched Xion giving the crowd her cold shoulder; his golden eyes saw where her blue eyes were looking and he could see Xion making a scowl expression; he raised a brow as Vanitas did notice the difference between her stage expressions and her real expressions.

His golden gaze shifting over to Riku, he could see his rival, not looking at the stage. _"Dumbass probably thinks it's a personal attack"_ Thought Vanitas, _"Please, don't give yourself that much credit, Xion is a bigger person then that" _his mind added

"_You say you're gonna burn before you mellow_

_I will be the one to burn you_

_Why'd you have to go and pick me?_

_When you knew that we were different, completely"_

Instead of smiling she scowled at the audience save for Vanitas; giving him a quick smirk

"_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend"_

Xion taking the microphone out of its stand so she could walk across the stage; she goes out into audience.

"_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list but I should have thought of that before we kissed"_

"_That's one of the girl's that saw me with Aqua, earlier" _Thought Terra. Xion walking by the organizations table stops to look at Terra, before singing the next verse.

"_Your wildness scares me_

_So does your freedom_

_You say you can't stand the restrictions_

_I find myself trying to change you_

_If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to"_

"So this is your ex" said Selphie with an obvious overtone of jealously into her voice "she doesn't look like much" muttered the sandy brunette; Riku wasn't the only one rolling his eyes at the table.

"Could ya stop that Selphie?" Sora asked. "You're making an ass out of yourself; I mean it's clear she has not interest in Riku otherwise she would have pulled him up on to the stage besides she's already in a happy relationship" Sora gesturing over to his cousin, Vanitas

Xion was coming closer to them and having heard all that. Xion ruffled Sora's hair as thanks

"_And I feel so mean, I feel in between; 'Cause I'm about to give you away"_

But as for Selphie, Xion didn't pull any gags that involved Riku but the silver haired boy was wondering what his Ex had planned in her head. Xion leaned over to Selphie and caresses the side of the girl's face

Selphie was waiting for it Xion to do something as she felt the nerves run up and down her spine. But it never came, Xion simply walked away heading back to the stage being the bigger person she was at heart, That's the best revenge anyone can get when it comes down to character.

Selphie wasn't sure what to think.

"_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)"_

"_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)"_

"_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we spent)"_

"_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend"_

Xion heading back up steps of the stage, as light started changing colors before blacking out for a minute

"_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list but I should have thought of that before we kissed"  
"I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list but I should have thought of that before we kissed"  
_

The stage lights go crazy as a big instrumental part comes up and a few of the male back up dancers come out on stage to have Xion stage fight them for this part while only one remains on stage to play the ex-boyfriend.

"_I'm about to give you away for someone else to take" She sang out_

"_I'm about to give you away for someone else to take" _she had repeated

Xion holding the 'ex-boyfriend' currently played by Zexion by his neck as she sang out the bridge

"_We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs and we've been in between the days for years"_

"_And I know that when I see you I'm going to die"_

"_I know I'm going to want you and you know why; it's going to kill me to see you with the next girl"_

"_'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl"_

Xion then tosses Zexion aside, and finishes out the song; "_But I should have thought of that before we kissed..."_

Meanwhile, Malelly and Maleficent were deciding it was time to retire and head on home for the night till Malelly suggested that she would stay over her sister's tonight as opposed to going to her son's apartment for the night.

"_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend; I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend"_

"_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them; I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend"_

"_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list but I should have thought of that before we kissed"_

"_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list but I should have thought of that before we kissed" _Xion's voice turning very breathy and lustful on that last lyric.

And with that the song faded out and the regular lights had come on; giving time for the next set to be prepared.

* * *

Terra was wondering how long this night was going to continue on further, he just wanted to get the rest of this night over with. His mother and Aunt Maleficent had left the club just by the near end of Xion's performance.

His mother was going to be staying at his aunt's over the next few days, so that the distant sister's could really catch up while not being surrounded by strangers; the idea was actually his mother's. Terra had to hand it to his mother and aunt because despite it all, in the end they were still sisters.

But luck was with Terra for a moment as the last performance was called out on to the stage and this time it was another group performance.

The audience was cheering as all six girls were all on stage; in the center of group was Aqua; she was wearing a black bodice dress with sheer material showing her upper body however her breasts were covered with a black cloth. The other girls all wore outs similar to this design.

Terra doesn't deny the fact that Aqua is indeed a beautiful woman; what really attracted Terra to Aqua were those gorgeous eyes of hers and no Terra wasn't going to deny that, she had a body that women would kill themselves for and with her costume for now was doing a very fine job of showing off her body.

Terra felt himself tighten at the sight but he didn't let show in his face.

Aqua was the first to sing while the girls were being her back up as this was a solo made song.

"_No-No-No I'm not bitter, I'm not mad; Well, maybe just a little, just a tad." _Aqua sang out as she moved her hips in sexy hypnotic way as she gave her stage

"_I know every apple here ain't bad, But I found a worm in every single one I had." _She added while a back-up male dancer came from behind trying to 'mack' on the bluenette performer. Aqua shook off the dancer

"_Boys" _mutually sang by the other girls

"_They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas" _Aqua doing a pelvic thrust into her dance.

"_Boys" _again by the girls as they interacted with the male dancers; one moment was spent showing the guys being good to the girls and then the next was them becoming 'worms'

"_Them boys so nuts, they're driving' me bananas"_

"_Oh boys" sang out the girls, Aqua taking her next lyric "we should pack them up and ship em out" _As Aqua took on the dancers and sent him into an over sized then taking the first broken lyric_ "Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys" _

The girls took the second broken lyric_ "Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys" _the girls sang out as they too followed suite and shipped off their boys.

"_I hate em." _Aqua sang out with her tone of voice rising but not into a high note and thus came the first chorus of the song.

"_I hate boys, but boys love me .I think they suck and my friends agree. I hate boys, but boys love me. Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. Boys"  
_

While Aqua was singing the girls were contending with the guys, showing their hate for the boys,

"_If you hate em boys, shake it; if you hate em boys, shake it." _Spoke the girls as they were back up for the song.

"_We would all be happy, all be glad, if sweet mama nature never had, A-all this dirty little boys who think that the girls are only made for toys"_

"_Boys want them women, though they barely can remember. Then again all men are dogs" _One of the male dancers, "woofed" into Aqua's microphone _"All men are dogs."_ That Aqua went into one of her high notes.

"_I hate boys, but boys love me. I think they suck and my friends agree. I hate boys, but boys love me. Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. Boys"_

"_If you hate em boys, shake it; If you hate em boys, shake it." _This time only sang by Olette and Namine as Xion, Kairi and Larxene were rounding up the boys.

"_Let's go; BOYS SUCK, MAKE ME SICK. INFLATED EGOS, LITTLE DICK, USE THEM UP. SPIT EM OUT. I H-A-T-E Boys!" _Aqua finishing her ranting into a high note that was higher than her last one; it made the audience crazy.

After the high note, Aqua and the girls finished out the song by repeating the chorus twice.

"_I hate boys, but boys love me. I think they suck and my friends agree. I hate boys, but boys love me. Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. Boys"_

"_I hate boys, but boys love me. I think they suck and my friends agree. I hate boys, but boys love me. Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. Boys"_

* * *

Terra's not so fine moment of the hour had finally approached as the costumers began to leave about almost two hours of the last performance. The girls had returned by this time they joined everyone by the table.

The girls changing into their real clothes, Xion went over to Vanitas, kissing him; Namine, now sitting with her father, Olette was sitting with Ventus as they were trying to get to know one another.

Larxene headed to the bar while As Aqua headed over to Xehanort despite her better judgment, "You're in my chair" she said to Terra; Terra moved without saying a word as he let Aqua take his spot as he moved over a chair.

Xehanort with a glass in his hand, "My friends" he opened with, "Tonight, we meet as a new comrade as been chosen to join our organization, Terra Enix but from now on, you all will refer to him as Xemnas." Spoke Xehanort as he raised a glass to his cousin.

Terra could feel his brother's eyes on him as Terra felt like he was sinking further into his own personal hell.

"Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas" Xehanort called them all out by name, "My Organization XIII" he then said and then with that, Xehanort drank his glass.

* * *

End Chapter.

Queen of Hearts; Soundtrack (and for now)

Enter the Circus - Christina Aguilera

Welcome - Christina Aguilera

Womanizer - Britney Spears

Telephone – Lady Gaga

Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

Fever – Peggy Lee

Bring On the Men – Linda Eder

Round and Round – Selena Gomez

Ex-Girlfriend – No Doubt

I Hate Boys – Christina Aguilera


	13. First Day

Queen of Hearts

Chapter 13: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; I also don't own the music and lyrics mentioned through the story.

* * *

"Now that our new comrade has been taken care of" began Xehanort "Let's talk about the new arrangements of what's going to be happening over the time span I shall be gone" adding to his opening statement. Everyone was sitting at the table; all eyes were on the man who kept most of them on very short leashes.

Sora and Riku along with Selphie moved over to where Terra was sitting, Sora wanted to be by his brother in his time of need.

"Demyx" Xehanort called out to the young man, the mullet haired boy looking to Xehanort with his full attention. Terra shifted his gaze over from Xehanort to Demyx; Terra could not only see but could feel the fear that was radiating off Demyx. Terra wondered how a kid like him got involved with Xehanort.

"You are being promoted to the club, you shall be working with the band, however Demyx you will take your orders from Zexion, do you understand me Demyx?" assigned the silver haired man.

Nodding his head in quick motion, "Yes sir, I understand completely" replied the young man as his voice trembled when he spoke. Xehanort giving the boy one of his smirks "good boy then there's hope for you yet" he said. Terra couldn't believe how Xehanort was talking to this kid as if he was a dog.

Terra wasn't the only one noticing Xehanort's disrespect of Demyx, _"Poor boy" _thought Aqua as she wished she could give him a hug or any form of comfort everyone save for Terra, Sora, Riku, Selphie and Ventus, knew Demyx wasn't cut out for Xehanort's line of work. _"Working at the club, will be better for him"_ Aqua then thought

The golden eyed silver haired man then turning to his own brother "Vanitas" he called out to the black haired boy, "You shall be acting in my stead at the company. Roxas will be joining you as your personal assistant." Ordered Xehanort before calling out the next organization members "Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Saix you shall be accompanying me as my bodyguards." Of course Vanitas and Aqua knew why Xehanort would even bother bringing Xigbar, so he could keep his half brother from taking over the company or the club but truth was Xigbar was cheated out of his own shares to anything Xehanort Senior had left from him and Xehanort junior loved to tease him with that fact.

"Marluxia, you will continue to run Oblivion and only Oblivion." Xehanort giving the pink haired man a firm glare that spoke, 'I know what you're up too'

An awkward silence began to fill the room as Xehanort delayed the news of who was going to be running The Kingdom Hearts in his stead but one already knew and it was the very reason of how he got so involved.

"I bet your all waiting in suspense of who will be working the club" started off the silver haired man "then wait no further, the kingdom hearts shall in the control of our newest comrade, Xemnas and his young associate" Xehanort spoke as he made a gesture towards Sora. Terra could only look up at his cousin with an unreadable facial expression, _"Xehanort, you unimaginable bastard"_ thought the brunette man, while Terra's hand that was hidden underneath the table turned into a fist and began shaking, Terra wasn't aware that his fist was shaking against anyone's leg.

Sora's eyes widen at the announcement that now involved himself; He looked to Riku with a look that said 'What'

Outwardly Aqua's facial expression had no change as she felt something hit her leg, it was his hand and it was shaking with anger. Aqua wasn't sure what brought this on but she placed her own hidden hand over Terra's making it stop shaking; the bluenette not giving him a look as to not raise suspicion but it was Aqua's own way of telling Terra to stop and that getting angry wasn't going to help the situation.

Terra was stunned by this gesture of kindness considering their small history and their argument earlier on in the night. He didn't look at her either probably for the same reason she hadn't looked at him.

Aqua hadn't taken her hand off his own, until Xehanort was about done with his long speech of orders "And that is all for now, your all dismissed" Aqua moving her hand away, Terra had to admit it to himself but he did enjoy the feel of her hand on his and holding it but he was puzzled as to why she would do that.

Xehanort offering a hand over to Aqua, to pull her out of her seat so they could head back to estate so Xehanort could have his way with Aqua's body just one more night before he left in the morning for this business tour of his. Aqua taking his hand while Vanitas, Xion, Kairi and Zexion had followed suit since they would shave to share a town car limo back to the estate.

* * *

The others began leaving after as some of them had last minute packing to do. Axel drove Terra's car home that night since Terra decided to have a few more drinks that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep down. Axel dropped off Ven and Roxas, and then took Terra, Sora, Riku and Selphie back to Terra's apartment.

Axel slept on Terra's couch, Selphie and Riku got the separate spare rooms while Sora shared with Terra, so he could take care of his now drunk brother making sure he had towels and a bucket incase Terra had to vomit and couldn't make it to his bathroom in time.

Sora merely just stared at his brother throughout the night as he couldn't sleep; now finally understanding what it was like to have Xehanort's claws into him like he had Terra.

Sora sitting up in the bed; bringing his knees to his chest as he eyes glistening with tears, never in his life did Sora want his father by his side so much. "He'd know how to get out of this mess; he always knew what to do" Sora muttering to self as he began to wipe to his now falling tears.

Unbeknownst to Sora, a slowly sobering Terra was awake and listening to every word. Terra knew Sora was right, getting in wasn't the problem it was getting out and without their papers for their father's missing shares. The only ticket to freedom from Xehanort would be a place in a coffin six feet into the ground.

* * *

While making mental notes of going back to the apartment she still owned in the city, since Xehanort was going to be gone for long time, she can take Dark Guardian and live by herself for awhile. Aqua taking a glance at the naked man beside her, _"I don't know how and I don't know when but trust me when I say, you will get what you deserve Xehanort"_ Aqua vowed in her head as she was now glaring at the monster beside her.

Aqua couldn't sleep that night either despite her predicament she was excited for the mere fact that Xehanort was going to be gone for a long time.

As long as she was up she started to review how the whole night throughout her head, _"Terra Enix"_ her mind thought to its self _"Enix?...where have I've heard that name before." _ The bluenette asking herself then her mind flashing back to the man she met in the ally about a year ago.

She found him not only beaten to near death but he'd had also been shot. Aqua quickly calling the hospital truck for him; having to pulled out his wallet so she could give the medical truck and the police the man's information; "That's right…Eraqus Enix" Aqua finally recalling the name; she stayed by his side but before anyone had showed, the man had told her to take a large envelope he was carrying, so that it wouldn't get lost with the police or fall into the wrong hands. That man kept telling her to find his son "Era" and give this to him but Eraqus had began to cough up blood as he was speaking as Aqua then couldn't understand him.

Aqua never told Xehanort or anyone about this, she kept this to herself in fact; she even still had the envelope at her apartment never opening it.

Aqua never finding a record for Era Enix in the city public records _"Oh My God!"_ Aqua's mind then screamed, Aqua now realizing her mistake as she only looked at city records, _"but is it possible that the man had meant, Terra instead of Era" _suggested her mind. _"Could Terra, be that man's son? But how can I be so sure" _then asking herself.

* * *

Next day, Terra awoke to the sounds of someone cooking in his kitchen as Terra was trying to ignore the pounding his head was giving him as he was having a hangover. "Wait…who would be cooking...SORA!" Terra against his own better judgment shooting himself out of his bed; heading to the kitchen to his surprise to find Selphie, Riku, Sora and Axel sitting at his dinner table eating breakfast.

"Well good morning, sunshine" his mother greeted him with a mocking tone.

"Mom…I thought you'd be at Aunt Maleifecent's" spoke Terra. "Oh, I will be heading back there; I told her I just wanted to see my boys." Malelly speaking in a tone that screamed. 'Your brother told me everything.'

"Here drink this" Malelly handing her son a glass of something he didn't recognize. Terra bringing the glass cup to his lips as he drank whatever his mother gave him as soon as the substance hit his taste buds Terra was already spitting the drink out in his kitchen sink. The others having a laugh at Terra's expanse

"Ugh! That's disgusting, what the hell is that mom?" Terra asked. "It cure's hangovers, and you'll be needing it since today you have a new job" his mother scolded him. "So drink up" she added.

Terra looking back at the cup disgust written all over his face

* * *

Since Axel was still working at the store, he dropped off Riku and Selphie at the train station to go back home while Sora opted to stay with his brother since he was he was dragged into this ordeal.

Terra and Sora walking into the club where they were greeted by Zexion as opposed as to the last time two times Terra met him. Terra realized that Zexion looked oddly familiar.

"Xemnas, and…"Zexion started to say "Oh Sora! My name is Sora" the younger man filling in the blank; Zexion then looking back to Terra catching how the taller man was having a case of deja'vu. "I suppose, you're wondering if we have met before, the answer is yes. My father was not only a business associate but as well as a friend to yours and we used to play together, not that it holds any significance now." Zexion then turning to Sora, "and the only reason, you don't remember is because you were an infant then while I have advanced memory" said the blue-gray haired man.

"Fair enough" Sora said while Terra had no comment.

"Now that we've caught up, I'm here to assist you in running this establishment. Xehanort may own this club but I am the one who's been keeping it open every night and as for your first act, you watch the morning rehearsal for the girls. They only sing and depending on the song, dance. Afternoon rehearsals are in costume to make sure they can move in their clothes and shoes and see if they are any wardrobe malfunctions.

"The girls only perform two nights out of the week and only in the upper club, never in Oblivion which does have a negative effect on profits." added Zexion.

"Zexion" Demyx called out to the older man, "the girls are all ready for their warm up routine." Added the mullet haired boy "Alright then, the warm up routine is not part of main performances; it's just the girls messing around." Explained Zexion "go sit and watch and after the first rehearsal, I'll show you the office afterword" Said Zexion as he had taken the two Enix boys to a table with many important papers on it.

The two Enix brothers looked up at the stage to see six microphone stands and saw that the girls were in casual clothing as they came out onto the stage.

"Well lookie here, the new guy actually showed and on time. How punctual of you" mocked Larxene

"Leave the guy alone, Larxene" Xion said while taking her place. Namine, Olette, Kairi and Aqua took their places and the music came on.

"_Say you'll be there_" Xion opening up with the first lyric.

"_I'm giving you everything, All that joy can bring, this I swear" _the next was a sing all

Olette had the first verse."_ Last time that we had this conversation I decided we should be friends, hey But now we're going 'round in circles, Tell me will this déjà vu never end? Oh"_

_The First verse was split with Larxene taking the next half "And now you tell me that you're fallen in love, Well I never ever thought that would be, and this time you gotta take it easy. Throwing far too much emotions at me"_

"_But any fool can see they're falling, I gotta make you understand" _Kairi took the next line

"_I'm (I'm), giving you everything (I give you everything)_

_All that joy can bring (All that joy can bring)_

_This I swear (Yes, I swear)_

_And (And) all that I want from you (All I want from you)_

_Is a promise you (Is a promise you) will be there" _The chorus becoming a sing all

"_Won't you sing it with me" _sang out Namine as she took the next part_ "If you put two and two together you will see what our friendship is for, oh; If you can't work this equation then I guess I'll have to show you the door"_

The Next line taken by Aqua_ "There is no need to say you love me; It would be better left unsaid"_

_I'm (I'm), giving you everything (I give you everything)_

_All that joy can bring (All that joy can bring)_

_This I swear (Yes, I swear)_

_And (And) all that I want from you (All I want from you)_

_Is a promise you (Is a promise you) will be there_

"_Yeah... I want you" _All the girls

"_Any fool can see they're falling, I gotta make you understand..." _Aqua also taking this one

"_I'll give you everything on this I swear, Just promise you'll always be there" _Xion then taking this one.

"_I'm, giving you everything (I'm giving you everything)_

_All that joy can bring (All that joy can bring)_

_This I swear (Yes, I swear)_

_And all that I want from you (All that I want from you)_

_Is a promise you (I want you to promise you) will be there (Always be there)"_

"_I'm, giving you everything (I'm giving you everything)_

_All that joy can bring (All that joy can bring)_

_This I swear (Yes, I swear)_

_And all that I want from you (All that I want from you)_

_Is a promise you (I want you to promise you) will be there (Always be there)"_

"'_I'm, giving you everything (I'm giving you everything)_

_All that joy can bring (All that joy can bring)_

_This I swear (Yes, I swear)_

_And all that I want from you... [fade out]"_

The girls finished the song as a group considering it was the chorus, just being repeated three times and then the music stopped. Terra and Sora clapping for the girls, Terra then walking up to the stage with Sora in tow "So what do you girls usually do after a warm up?" he then asked them.

Xion bending down on her knees to face with Terra, "we go into our rehearsal and then we stop to eat then dress rehearsal," Xion told him "and you are just going to watch and review it and see if we need work on any of the vocal areas, like who would it fit better for it or if there's anything wrong with our moves" Explained Xion.

And for the next three hours, the girls rehearsed and it was perfect.

* * *

End Chapter.


	14. Cigarette Break

Queen of Hearts

Chapter 14: Cigarette Break

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, in any form or fashion. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

The rehearsals had gone well as expected to be from the girls as Terra observed the performances. They were just finishing up the dress rehearsals and they only had a few hours to rest up before the show tonight.

Zexion was the one to dismiss the girls from the stage as Terra was still trying to find his footing among the club while as Sora couldn't stop drooling at the site of the red-headed girl.

Sora didn't stop his drooling or his daydreaming about said red-head until his brother began shaking him on the shoulder as Terra getting up from his seat; Sora with red flushing in his face as he followed suit.

"Zexion, why don't you show me where the office is" the taller brunette said to the shorter man.

"Very well" replied Zexion, walking off with Terra and Sora right behind him.

* * *

The girls were all in Aqua's dressing room as they all helped each other

"So what do you girls think of the new guys?" Kairi then asked as she was setting up a few rollers at the end of her hair.

"I think it's too early to make a judgment calls. After all it's only been a few hours with them" answered Olette as she brushed her hair out before she too would put curling rollers in.

Kairi then shrugged her shoulders as she set the last roller in, "I guess you're right, Olette" and then going for her purse where she pulled out a small box of light cigarettes. Opening the slip and pulling some out and handing one to Larxene, Aqua, Olette, Namine and Xion.

Aqua getting her lighter out and lighting hers and then Larxene's before handing it to Olette who in turn gave it to Namine; and then leaving it on the vanity table.

Xion shook her head, handing the single cigarette back to Kairi, "No, thanks" Kairi quirked an eyebrow before she slightly turned her head as she took it back and placed it at her lips; using Aqua's lighter to light it up.

"Quitting again?" Namine asked the dark haired girl, putting her cigarette in the ash tray for a split second as she sprayed her hair blonde hair wet as she was getting ready for the flat iron to straighten her hair.

"You could say that" commented Xion as the others stared at her as Xion got and kept her distance from the smoke that surrounded the smoking girls. Xion then having her back turned to the girls.

"Xion, are you alright?" Aqua asked after taking a puff and then having the smoke come out through her nostrils. It was a small smoking trick only Aqua and Larxene could do.

"Yeah, I'm fine better than ever" answered Xion. Crossing her arms over her chest and having her hands holding her arms at where they crossed. "Ya know being four months pregnant and all." Xion telling them her hidden secret as she turned to face them; the other girls were shocked to silence at the sudden news.

* * *

"And this is your office" Zexion said as he unlocked the door to open it; going to turn on the light to reveal and ordinary looking office for a club. Zexion going into the room, "As I've mentioned before I will be handling all the books and inventory because no one knows it better than I do and I don't trust amateurs for this type of work. It's an insult to my intelligence." Zexion then explained

"I understand and I don't want to impose on your work, in fact I was thinking during the rehearsal that instead of wasting your time in training me and my brother here. It would be best left for someone who can do it." Terra said to the blue-gray haired man.

"Wise decision on your part, you will only be consulted if the situation should really call for it" Zexion then said as he headed to the door and then left the two brothers alone in the office.

"Talk about a bad case of pessimism" commented the ever optimist, Sora

* * *

"Your…Wh..?" said Larxene as she tried to process the information

"Four…" spoke a still shell shocked Kairi

"Months" said Olette as she was the first to put out her cigarette while the others found comfort when swallowing this news.

"Pregnant" then added Namine as she exhaled the smoke and then decided to put it out for Xion as then got up to the open the window and let the smoke clear out of the room.

"Does Vanitas know?" Questioned Aqua

"You guys heard right and yeah, Vanitas does know" Xion then said, "Yeah and its unfortunate that somehow even Xehanort figured out before anyone else, I excluded.

Aqua looking to the younger girl "Xion, I wish this news was happier then it's sounding."

"Yeah, me too but that's what happens when you fall in love with the right person who just happens to be surrounded by nothing but a dark and heartless family." Said Xion as the bluenette and red-head looked at Xion with an understanding face.

Aqua, Xion, Kairi and even Zexion knew what Xehanort Sr. and his family were really like behind closed doors only Vanitas didn't turn out as horrible as Xehanort had.

* * *

End chapter.

I know, short chapter but hopefully it'll hold you guys over.


	15. Tonight's Debut

The Queen of Hearts

Chapter 15: Tonight's Debut

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in anyway, this is only made for entertainment. I also do not own any of the music mentioned throughout this story.

Note: See, I'm not dead and neither are these stories I would never do that to you readers. I don't want to be one of the writers who makes who think I gave an update and then you see it's just an author's note because when you think on it. If I can make time to write a note, then I can make time to write a little something for you to show I'm not really blowing you readers off. That's the way I figure it.

Note 2: I was planning on my next update being for KH: Rebirth 2 but I had a change of heart.

* * *

"Ladies, the show is about to being, I suggest you finish getting ready for your first act." Zexion yelled as he went on with this stage managing as he was getting everyone and thing into their places.

"Alright!" Larxene screamed from inside Aqua's dressing room. "Would you just relax Zexion?" Larxene yelled in addition as the blonde was assisting Aqua in applying make-up over the bruises that still hadn't faded away.

"I swear he's going to put himself into cardiac arrest, if he keeps working like that" Aqua said to Larxene while the blonde was rubbing the make-up into Aqua's bare back. The singer tensed for a moment as the applied liquid make-up on her back felt cold.

Larxene stopping the moment she saw Aqua's back twitch in response "Did I hit a sore spot?" she asked

"No, the cover-up was just little cold" replied the bluenette as she gave the blonde a small smirk that Larxene saw in the mirror that sat before the two women. "Oh" Larxene then was getting back to applying the rest of the make up to Aqua's bruises.

"Alright after this, I need help with the hair extension" Aqua then said to fellow performer.

* * *

The atmosphere of the club wasn't as tense as it would normally be since Xehanort wasn't going to be in town for a long period of the time; the employees of The Kingdom Hearts felt like they could breathe for the first time, in a long while.

Though their temporary new boss, Terra otherwise to be known as Xemnas hadn't done much but observe everyone in the club; other employees had chosen to keep a distance from him as they had right to be cautious about him as they only based this on his connection to Xehanort and anyone connected to Xehanort was automatically deemed to be feared.

Terra had certainly picked up on this precaution of the Kingdom Hearts employees; he didn't blame them for it. If he was in their position, he just may have done the same thing.

As of this moment Terra wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing considering Vanitas was handling the main business and Zexion was more or less doing Terra's job or rather Xemnas's job.

Terra sitting at the bar in the main room of The Kingdom Hearts; taking another swing of his alcoholic drink. The brunette was nervous as this technically was his debut as the boss of one of the most well known clubs in the city.

"Would you like another sir?" the female bartender asked as she looked at him with her dark eyes. She had bangs slightly brushing off the side of her face. Giving the bartender a small smile "No, thank you" Terra said while looking for her name tag, "Tifa" he said as he saw the little gold colored plastic, pinned into the black vest of her uniform.

"You should relax, Sir, everything will be fine" the bartender giving Terra some verbal comfort.

"I suppose your right but I guess I can't help it" replied Terra, "I mean nearly 72 hours ago I was still bagging groceries and now here I am debuting as a club manager; if I wasn't so nervous over this I'd think I'd still be in a state of shock right now" Terra said in addition as Tifa kept on listing.

She just gave him a warm smile, "Like I said sir, it's going to be alright. Don't be so hard on yourself." She advised him as begin to use a rag to wipe that table top of the bar.

"There you are Terra, I've been looking all over for you" Sora sitting in the empty seat on the left side of Terra. "Zexion told me to tell you that it's almost time to open up and the girls will be hitting the stage soon after" Sora delivering the message.

"Can I get you anything?" Tifa asking Sora

"Um, just water rights now, thank you" he answered. Tifa giving a warm smile to Sora "Sure" as she quickly filled that order and then leaving the two brothers alone to talk.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked Terra. The older sibling didn't give a verbal response but just have his brother a facial expression that said, _"What do you think?" _"Okay that was a dumb question but I think you're handling your first day rather well; sure you haven't done any of the work yourself but given the situation. I can over look it" Sora said to Terra.

Terra raised an eyebrow as he turned on the barstool to face his brother "Sora, I appreciate the effort but do me this one favor…Don't help me" Sora's eyebrows both rising in surprise at this.

* * *

Almost two hours had flown by as the kingdom hearts opened its doors to the public. Aqua was looking at herself once more before she had to hit the stage. Aqua was set to go on after a performance from Kairi, whom rarely did solo acts.

Aqua didn't want to be disturbed as she was basking in this moment of being alone. The bluenette couldn't wait to get back to her apartment.

* * *

"And thank you, Larxene, Namine, Olette and Xion" Spoke Demyx as the girls just finished a group performance

Demyx standing in front of an microphone designed to look like one from the early 1920's "And now ladies and gentleman let's give a round of applause as our very own Princess of Heart in a rare solo, please welcome to the stage, Ms Kairi!" Demyx introduced afterward he headed back the club's instrumental band who was set up out on the stage for tonight

Sora who was amongst the audience enjoying some of the food that had been brought out to him, his head perked up at the mere mention of Kairi. His blue eyes locked on to the stage.

The maroon curtains began to rise up and divide as a female figure was walking to the stage to the very same microphone that Demyx has just used. Sora could have sworn that all the air in his body had left once Kairi had stepped out into that spotlight.

Kairi was looking beautiful tonight, as she wore a deep crimson dress that sparkled as the lights reflecting on and off it as if she were gem. Her red hair was all brushed to the right side of her neck, the ends of them curled up. She also wore white diamond earrings and a matching hair barrette to help keep her hair off to the side.

Kairi's make was kept simple, she wore black eye liner done with the curling tail design and as for the lipstick she had chosen dark red. The crimson of her dress did not clash at all with her hair color in fact it made her stand out to the crowd even more.

She gave a small smile to the audience just as she placed her hands on the microphone stand; the band began to play music that was very similar to that of jazz.

Then the she began to sing_ "Love makes me treat you; the way that I do. Gee baby, ain't I good to you"_ she started off as if it were a ballad.

Kairi softly swaying her hips from side to side as she is drawing the audience in for more of her performance _"There's nothing in this whole world too good; for a boy so sweet and true. Gee, baby ain't I good to you" _she sang to the crowd.

Kairi's tone voice now rising a bit as she went into the next verse of the song _"Bought you a fur coat for Christmas; a Diamond ring, Big Cadillac car and everything" _her voice going into sultry territory to give off the sexual implication.

Kairi then taking the microphone out of its holder. So the red headed singer could move across the stage_ "What makes me treat you the way that I do. Gee baby, ain't I good to you" _walking to the side of the stage were Demyx and Kingdom Hearts house band were set up.

Giving the band all a head nod of acknowledgement as she briefly sang to them _"Love makes me treat you; the way that I do. Gee baby, ain't I good to you" but then headed to steps of the stage and walked into the audience. "There's nothing too good; for a man, so true. Gee baby, ain't I good to you" _finishing the chorus

Kairi then looking back to Demyx giving him his cue to begin his instrumental solo as the singer would walk around the audience. While the band played and Kairi gave her vocals a short break, she smiled to the people she was walking amongst.

Sora felt that his breathing stop once more but only this time his heart began to beat faster and faster as Kairi was almost near his table. The brown haired boy couldn't help himself.

He honestly felt like that old cartoon where a wolf is in a nightclub not that much different than the Kingdom Hearts, he goes crazy for the red headed performer; making whistles at her and howling, even hitting himself on the head with a mallet to semi control himself.

But was stopping Sora from taking the same action aside from a sense of common decency; Well it was the mere fact that Kairi was on and off staring right back at him.

Kairi was a one table away just as Demyx finished his instrumental solo.

She picked up the song as if she hadn't stopped_ "I know how to make a good man happy; I treat you right with lots loving just about every night" _her voice going sultry once more _"Love makes me treat you; the way that I do. Gee baby, ain't I good to you"_

Her voice now rising up some more_ "I served you candle light dinners and breakfast in bed; took your car to be serviced when your engine went dead!" _Kairi reached Sora's table and her violet eyes locking with his blue ones.

Kairi didn't know why as she rarely would use a stage lust with an any of the extras let alone an audience member; unless it was part of the performance whether she liked it or not_ "Love makes me treat you; the way that I do. Gee baby, ain't I good to you" _Kairi stepping on a chair and then just sitting on the table top; the few select members of the club that were regulars made noises of surprise as they watched Kairi stretch out an arm and having her hand softly stroke the side of this young man's face.

Sora loved the feeling of her hand on his face so no doubt that he felt disappointed when she took her hand back. _"They got me paying taxes for what I gave to you" _Kairi then hopping off the table to headed back to the stage as her voice was now louder than before_ "Gee baby; I ain't I good to you!" _She vocally screamed as she made it back to the stage as finished the song was quickly hidden away by the curtains.

* * *

Aqua had left her dressing room just in time to see the end of Kairi's performance, the bluenette was just as surprised to see Kairi opening up to someone at her own will. The older woman watched her red headed friend quickly running off back to the dressing room area.

The stage crew was vastly putting the set together for Aqua's solo closing act. She'd seen they brought out her 'throne' from the bad romance performance. The natural bluenette was looking forward to this performance conversing it was a complete contrast to that of which Kairi had just performed. Aqua had Larxene put in hair extensions to give her hair a lengthy look whereas Aqua's hair is normally cut up to her jaw line but for tonight it was reaching her upper chest.

A member of the stage crew went up to her, "it'll be another five to ten minutes before the stage is ready, Ms Aqua." she didn't verbally respond she just gave the stage hand and a tiny smile and nodding her head, showing she understood.

She smacked her painted red lips as she waited to for the crew to finish, so she could get into her starting position.

Terra was taking a walk around the back stage area as he figured he might as well get used to area since he was going to be working here after all; the tall brunette was walking with his head gazing down at the floor as if it were the most interesting object in this whole club. So he wouldn't have noticed Aqua standing in his way as he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice anyone in the outside world.

"Hey!" Aqua said as someone walked into her.

Terra being knocked back into reality, "huh?" but quickly realizing what just occurred.

"Would you watch where you're going?" Aqua then said as she looked to the culprit and seeing it was Terra, Xehanort's cousin. "Oh it's you" she said as if she were disappointed

"And you" Terra replied mocking her tone of voice.

Aqua was more than ready to snap at him but then subconscious reminded her that Terra may have been the person she tried looking for. So she withheld her verbal lashing and mentally decided to take the higher road if she was to find out that if Terra was indeed the son of the man in the alley.

Releasing a deep sigh, "look I'm sorry….about everything, I'm normally not a bitch at least not that high on the scale but unfortunately you do resemble someone I loathe dearly" Aqua explained to the brunette while giving him an unusual apology.

Terra locking eyes with Aqua's he couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not but he supposed it would have to do since they will be working together for some time now.

"Apology accepted" he told her.

"Ms. Aqua! The stage is ready for you now" spoke the same stage hand from before. The bluenette nodded her head to the stage hand and turned away from Terra to take her place on the stage.

"Aqua" Terra calling out after her, the bluenette turned to look back to Xehanort's cousin, "Have a good show" he then said just before he started to walk away as he mentally decided to join his brother back in the audience.

Now Aqua defiantly felt bad for subconsciously treating Terra like he was Xehanort like many of the others they saw that the resemblance was too strong but both of these men were like day and night to each other.

"Thanks" she muttered under her breathe as she watched him walk way. Knowing he wouldn't have heard her either way.

* * *

Terra making his way to Sora's table he was surprised to see Sora was had been joined by Xion and a recently arrived Vanitas. He gave a small hello to his cousin and Xion as he took a seat and released a tired sigh.

Sora noticing his older brother "Terra, where have you been?" he questioned

"Around, trying to get used to the place" he answered Sora but then brought on another question "Which reminds me, I have to check out Oblivion, don't I?" he indirectly asked Vanitas

"You have to at some point but not right now" Vanitas answered as he placed a hand on of Xion's exposed knees and gave it a light crease and then a squeeze. Xion smiled at the touch because she knew it was one of his ways saying that they were okay…all things considered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now the moment you've all been anxiously been waiting for…The Queen of Hearts, Ms. Aqua!" Demyx introduced the top billing performer.

The stage curtains opened once more revealing a bedroom setting with Victorian like furniture; the audience could see Aqua silhouette as was in her Queen of Hearts throne; her crossed legs hanging over the right side of the arm as her back leaned over the left side.

But as soon as the lights focused on her; the cat calls began as the perverted members of the audience saw how Aqua was costumed for the evening. Like Kairi, Aqua had also kept her make-up simple to black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. The bluenette performer was wearing a short black silk robe; her legs had knee high stockings. Aqua also wore black high heels.

The music began to play, she sat up in her chair; moving her crossed legs as one as her feet touched the floor of the stage. Her robe parting slightly on its own unveiling that she wore a dark blue corset underneath.

Aqua then began to sing_ "Once upon a time I thought, what's the one thing I haven't got?" _getting up from her throne_ "There's not a single thing in this world I couldn't buy; that's when a gentleman caught my eye" _she sang to the audience

Walking around the setting she stops in front of the bed and climbs on it putting herself into a sexual position_ "Once or twice we went around" _then changing her position to just laying on her back it which caused the robe to open giving the audience an upside down view of the corset pressing against her cleavage_ "but now I'll tell you the thing I've found you shouldn't make your move until you know the price because gentlemen aren't nice" _she sang out

Quickly she sat up taking away the view of her breasts_ "Just because I won't agree to take his arm and I occasionally forget his name. He likes to call inclemency what I call charm but I know they're all the same" _getting off the bed then moving across the stage and then briefly looked right into the audience as if she were breaking a fourth wall.

Aqua refused to take the robe off for the crowd as if she was intentionally playing a cock-tease _"I think I've realized my first mistake when he cried that his heart would break. I would have thought that I was worth the sacrifice but gentlemen aren't nice"_

Soon enough Aqua got some vocal rest as an instrumental solo came up; she went to the vanity table sitting in its chair as her shoulder pop out from the robe but she attend to it quickly. On the table top of the vanity was a tube of lipstick; Aqua grabbed it and applied to her lips. She smiled in the mirror as she stood up from the chair. Bringing her lips to the mirror and planted a deep kiss on her own reflection.

Turning back to the audience and picking up her cue _"Just because I leave him all alone for days and go about with others of his kind. He dares complain about my evil ways and drive me out of my - out of my mind" _Aqua began walking around again as she then headed back to her throne _"What I relate is hard to bear I only endure it so that I might spare you ladies"_

She went to the side of her throne and let herself fall backwards into taking the same position she was in earlier in the act_ "I'm not known for my good advice but gentlemen aren't …So agreeable" _Aqua making a disappointed facial expression on that lyric.

The queen of hearts getting ready for the ending lyrics_ "Love ain't a paradise and if I told you once, I won't tell you twice. Gentlemen aren't nice!" _Aqua then yelling out that high notebeforeresorting to a lower tone of voice_ "…Gentlemen aren't nice" _she ended the song with a nod of her head.

* * *

End Chapter 15

Songs

Gee Baby, Ain't I Good To You by Susan Boyd

Gentlemen Aren't Nice by Emilie Autumn


	16. Going Home Part One

The Queen of Hearts

Chapter 16: Truce

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in anyway, this is only made for entertainment. I also do not own any of the music mentioned throughout this story.

Note #1, Not Dead, I've been working at a job and earning money for it!

Reply to Azi, who said; "You need to work on your **grammer**. Unmarried woman are **usealy **called miss for starters."

My Reply, For starters you spelled **Grammar** and **Usually** wrong and For your information **Ms**. Is the formal version of miss seeing how miss has more than one meaning to it. So therefore I don't need to work on my spelling and grammar.

* * *

_"…Gentlemen aren't nice"_ Aqua ending the song with a nod of her head. She stood frozen in place as the audience erupted into cheering, applause and shouts of more.

For the first time in a long time, Aqua actually enjoyed giving a performance. The bluenette could feel one of the corners of her mouth turn into a smirk; Aqua then bowed to the audience and brought a hand to dark red painted lips and blew a kiss to the cheering crowd; Aqua then taking her leave from the stage.

The curtains of the stage closing as Aqua began heading back to her dressing room.

The singer had to admit that knowledge of knowing Xehanort was currently miles away from her actual presence brought such a comfortable feeling of peace to Aqua.

The bluenette entering her dressing room then went straight to the vanity table to remove the heavy makeup from her face.

* * *

The Kingdom Hearts was closing for the night though castle oblivion would be open for another hour or two. Sora sat at the bar while waiting for Terra to get back from counting the total tonight's profits from both The Kingdom Hearts and Oblivion along with Zexion and Marluxia.

The young brunette was getting slightly impatient as he needed to be at the train station as Sora's community college classes were starting tomorrow. The young man needed what sleep he could get at this point of the night or early morning in this case.

"Want anything to drink Sora?" Tifa offered as she was cleaning up the bar.

"Uh…no thanks, Tifa I'm quite done for the night" Sora rejecting the offer as he gave her a small smile. She smiled back to him and replied "Alright then"

"He might not want anything but I'll take water with ice" Kairi coming up to the bar leaving a twenty dollar tip for Tifa seeing as how water was the only free item from the bar. Tifa nodding to Kairi as she placed the glass of iced water down in front of Kairi afterward then taking the tip left for her.

Soon enough Sora and Kairi were left alone

* * *

Namine was waiting Olette to finish changing back into her everyday clothes as the brunette was going to tag along for a ride home with Namine and her father who was waiting outside in the car. The blonde letting out a sigh of exhaustion as she waited for her friend "Come on Olette, hurry up" she mumbled to herself

The blonde was a little upset tonight due to Roxas not being able to show up because he'd be stuck at the office as opposed to Vanitas who had shown up for Xion which automatically meant that Vanitas dumped his work load on to Roxas.

Ventus couldn't show either as he had an early college class in the morning that was preparing for a mid-term exam and Axel was stuck working with Marluxia in Castle Oblivion.

Namine's attention was diverted as she could hear two people laughing; the young blonde could see it was Kairi and the boy who shared a resemblance to Vanitas.

As the young blonde had watched as Kairi was talking to Sora with such ease while Namine couldn't even look Roxas in the face as she managed to get one declarative sentence out of her mouth. If Namine had a true jealous bone in her body, it'd be for Kairi's confidence for social activity. "Why can't I be like that with Roxas?" Namine asked herself in hushed voice.

* * *

Larxene fiddled with her car keys, "Axel! hurry up or I'm leaving without you" she yelled to the spiky redhead, " I want to get the hell out of here sometime tonight" she screamed in addition.

"Alright, I have to put this crap away and get my stuff, so in the mean time you still have time to get a drink from Tifa and change your tampon and by that time I'll be done and we can get out of here" Axel sassed the green eyed blonde. Both of Larxene's turning into fists as she was actually trying not to punch Axel's face in especially after that comment.

Now Axel and Larxene weren't in a hidden relationship or even frienemies with benefits as it turned out the two actually live in the same apartment building while Larxene was in the penthouse, Axel and his brother Reno were a few floors below Larxene while Axel's weekly paycheck couldn't afford a nice apartment on its own however his brother worked for Rufus Shinra and that alone basically paid for the apartment.

"You are such a pain the ass"

"Likewise, babe!"

* * *

After taking a sip of water from laughing so hard Kairi couldn't believe how funny Sora was even if some of it wasn't intentional. The redhead had to admit to herself, there was something about this boy that was bringing a smile to her face and it had certainly been a long time since anyone has brought a real smile on to her face. In fact Kairi had been smiling so much that her face was actually hurting.

And Kairi didn't want to lose this feeling just yet so a brilliant idea had come into her mind, "Sora since your brother is going to be taking while counting the profits. I could borrow Aqua's car keys and I could take you to the train station." She suggested to Sora.

After thinking about Kairi's idea, "that is actually a great idea" Sora told her as he smiled at her which she involuntarily smiled back at him.

* * *

Counting the profits had taken Terra and Zexion a little longer then they wanted too but Zexion and Marluxia had head downstairs into oblivion and lock up. After making sure the money was properly taken care of and put into the safe, Terra left the office naturally locking the door behind him taking a moment to look at his watch "Shit, I was suppose to take Sora to the train station." Terra exclaimed out loud as he brought a hand to his forehead.

"You don't need to worry about that your brother is more than likely there by now." Terra turned to see Aqua in casual clothing such a black t-shirt and dark jeans. "I lent Kairi my car keys and she dropped him off and probably is going to head back to Xehanort's place after that. "And in my own horrible hindsight, I'm left with no ride to my own place" Aqua told the dark haired young man.

"Isn't their driver that takes you to Xehanort's place?" Terra asked her

"Zexion is the only one going back to the house and Kairi has my car but I have my own apartment I go to when Xehanort is away" explained Aqua as she held her hands together as she unknowingly bit her lip an action that caught Terra's notice as she looked at him with those eyes of hers.

Terra couldn't pretend that he hated her eyes because the night he met Aqua that was what grabbed his attention to Aqua, there was something about Aqua's eyes that demanded Terra's attention.

"Sure, I can give you a ride" Aqua was a bit taken back by this seeing as how she was mentally prepared for him to say no considering how she behaved towards him.

"Thank you" she told him.

* * *

End chapter 16

I know short chapter, but better than nothing! Chapter 17 will be all Terra and Aqua.


	17. Going Home Part Two

The Queen of Hearts

Chapter 17: Going Home Part Two

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way, Kingdom Hearts is however owned by Square Enix and Disney. Nor do I own the music mentioned throughout the story.

* * *

Kairi was certainly surprising herself tonight as she would never typically do this sort of thing but there was something about this one particular boy and her attention span was certainly not planning on forgetting him.

"So I know Zexion works for Xehanort but I'm having hard time seeing how you fit into Xehanort's household?" Sora asked Kairi. More or less it was Sora's way of trying to figure out if Kairi was a relative to his family.

Stopping at a traffic light Kairi turned to give Sora a confused expression, "Are you asking if I'm related to your family?" she asked him flat out.

Kairi could see the sweat drops on Sora's face as a temporary panic overcame him, "well it's just I heard this rumor at the club that you're his adopted daughter" Sora spat out as he told her the truth.

"Oh" Kairi replied rather meekly

Sora saw her face change into a sad expression "Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you or…"

"No, Sora its sensitive subject for me but if you it puts you at ease, No I am not his daughter in any way. Legally speaking Xehanort is my legal guardian. I'm more like ward" answering Sora's question.

Having his answer, it did put some of Sora's thoughts to rest but it also brought up some new ones.

The light finally turning green; they were in motion once more.

* * *

Namine watched as her father, Luxord had eventually fallen asleep on the couch with the television still playing. Getting up from the chair she'd been sitting in, placing a blanket that would usually be used to decorate the couch, over her sleeping father. Then taking the remote from his hand and turning off the television.

Then with both living room lamps off, Namine then placed a kiss on her father's forehead and muttered 'Good Night'

"You deserve better, you know" Namine heard her father say in that thick cockney accent of his. "I often wonder if your mother was still alive that we would be in this situation now" he confessed to his daughter. "Had I know our lives turn out like this and your mother here to witness I would've just had her take you and run; so that Xehanort could never get his greedy hands on you" he then added to his confession.

Namine was aware that her father took some drinking since his time with Xehanort began and most people mistook the British man for a heavy drinker but he wasn't; it would actually shock people if they knew that he was a light weight.

So the young woman at least knew her father well enough that it really was him speaking and not some drunken enhanced persona.

Her blue eyes looked down to the floor as she placed a hand on her father's shoulder, "its okay dad. These things happen" she said to comfort him.

And it was that simple comment of Namine's that something snapped inside Luxord and it sparked something that the man had not felt in such a long time. "Namine, I never want to hear you say that again" he told his daughter as he pulled his only child into his arms for an embrace. "Moments like death and accidents just happen, not situations where you are reduced to being someone's slave don't just happen." He scolded.

She began to question just what he was saying "Dad?"

"I don't want you to ever think that this 'okay' never again, Namine" He told the young woman.

"Yes, daddy" answered Namine as she wrapped her arms around her father, for the first time in a long time seeing the man he used to be.

Even if it was for a short moment, Rulord had come back to life for his daughter.

* * *

Roxas sat at his work desk just finally finishing with the work he was supposed to have finished hours ago but when Vanitas had last minutely dropped of his own paper work on to Roxas.

On the plus side, Roxas was the only person left in the building aside from security guards but they had posts surrounding the building

"And that's the last of that one" As Roxas was about to be finished with transferring copying files from the business earlier days into the new computer system. As the blonde headed boy reached for the last file, he noticed some recognizable names within the file such Master, Enix and Wise.

Instead of typing out the file and he read it back to back. This folder basically was origin story for The Kingdom Hearts.

The more Roxas read this file; he realized that Vanitas couldn't have meant to give this to him; the young intern noted that file looked even older than the rest Roxas mentally noted that pages about the share holders were missing however there was a summary page that basically said the Kingdom Hearts, when it was still in development that most of the rights of the future business belong to Erauqs Enix, it was also noted that he was planning on giving majority of his own shares not to his fellow partners but to…

Roxas blues widening with shocking realization that the Kingdom Hearts truly belongs to Terra Enix, "oh my god, how is this possible?" Roxas asked himself aloud as he was over whelmed with such delicate information.

"Where did this even come from?" was the second question he asked himself. That was when Roxas decided to go into the archives to see just who also knew about this folder.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this" muttered Larxene as she was sitting on the floor of the elevator with her back up against its wall.

"Just our fucking luck isn't, though" pointed out Axel

"clearly" as she agreed with the red-head.

Almost two hours had passed Axel and Larxene by as they waited for the elevator to be repaired. The locked up pair were just ready to tear each others throats out as this time they are standing while Axel does tower over the Larxene; she can make up for it with her attitude.

It was getting to the point where even the workers could them fighting from the other side of the elevator doors.

"I hate you!" they both mutually screamed at each other but somehow that also trigger something deep inside both these temperamental beings.

Axel grabbed Larxene by both of her arms and kissed her right on the mouth and she kissed right back, opening her mouth as her tongue made contact with his. The red-head brought his body closer to Larxene's and he could just feel the heat coming off of her body. She wasn't making any objections to him…not yet anyway.

Larxene was the one to break the kiss, "We need to get the hell out of here" she said him

"Yeah" he agreed with her.

But the two didn't pull apart as they went back to kissing but that was when Larxene got the upper hand on Axel. Putting her hands on his chest; moving them upwards her way of telling him to 'take off the jacket' and he got the message and did as requested. Larxene as well as she surprised Axel with undoing some of the buttons from her shirt.

"Might as well make the most of it" she told him. Axel didn't speak as he kissed Larxene once more. As the two were definitely becoming closer then they have ever been before.

* * *

Olette had come home to quite a surprise on the outside of her apartment complex.

"Ventus? What are you doing here so late?" the brunette questioned the young man.

Ventus wasn't sure how long we had been waiting for her to show up here tonight, in spite of the fact that he had an early class that morning. The whole problem was Ven hadn't come up with anything to say aside from hello and how are you?

"_where is a wing man, when I need one?"_ Ventus thought to himself _"oh yeah, he's working late. That's why"_

"To be honest Olette, I've really been wanting to talk to you and well by the time I got here. I just became a nervous wreck and I had completely forgotten all the things I wanted to say because for some unexplainable reason; my brain turns to much when I am around you..."

Ventus never got to finish that sentence as Olette placed her lips over his own.

* * *

"I honestly have never been this scared before in my life, Van" Xion confessed to her lover.

Ever since they arrived home, they barely said a word to each other even though they kind of made up in the club. The news of a baby was still a lot of information for Vanitas to take in; not to mention what that would even do to Xehanort's position in power among the business their father left behind.

Vanitas heard of the failed attempt on Xion. He had no doubts about who set it up, it was clear Xehanort picked up on Xion's pregnancy before Vanitas should have.

Vanitas placed an arm over Xion's shoulders and pulled her into him, so that she was resting on his chest.

"So am I, Xion, for the first time I don't know what do" he confessed to the love of his life.

Vanitas would do anything to keep Xion safe from Xehanort but now as that was extended towards his unborn child. Vanitas needed help and his household was certainly not going to be it but then Vanitas thought again as it brought him back his family option but this time to Terra and Sora.

* * *

The car ride was a silent one. Aqua had so much she wanted to say him but for some reason, it just wouldn't come out of her mouth; so she just kept looking out the window but as she occasionally looked back and forth between Terra and the window but she had to break her silence

"Look Terra , I know I haven't been making any of this easy for you" Aqua opened the conversation with.

"Hadn't noticed" Terra replied with a smidgen of sarcasm

"Alright! I'm much aware you don't have a such a high opinion of me right now but I will say earlier tonight , I meant what I said that's not how I really am and it was a rotten thing for me to pull you into mine and Xehanort's feud." Aqua once again apologizing to Terra. "I honestly don't know why I have been doing these things you to ever since that night we met, and I just in a meaningless way kissed you and ever since then you've been hard to get off my mind." Aqua told him. "Terra, I'm really sorry" she said in addition.

This apology felt different then from earlier one perhaps it was cause Aqua meant it this time. Terra then pulled the car over into the side street, turning the engine off just so he an Aqua could talk with getting distracted on the road.

"You know this is going to sound crazy but I met two different people that night Aqua, one of them was this beautiful yet confident woman and if I might add a bit mischievous when on stage as Terra referred to Aqua's stage lusting and the pulling him on stage incident. The other while she is just as beautiful if not even more so then the first woman, just seems so desperately lost and scared furthermore the thing that is so baffling about these women is that they are one in the same." Terra said to her.

"They are, aren't they?" Aqua replied.

"Interesting enough the other woman had kissed me, now she tried to brush it off as an accident and I was not better and saying it was an adrenaline rush but what I didn't tell her, is that I think she found something within that kiss she wasn't expect to ever feel with me, considering we had only met on that night."

"It leaves me wondering, what happened to this woman to make her two different people when she should only be herself." Terra then finished

Letting out a heavy sigh, Aqua was silently crying as she wasn't expecting Terra to say this at all. "Aqua, I just need you to know that I will never be Xehanort. You can trust if you want too"

Terra brought both his hands Aqua's face, taking hold of her face and with his thumbs he wiped away her tears. The brown haired man just kept talking, "I can't even imagine doing the horrible things Xehanort has done to people for him to get where he is" Terra said to the Queen of hearts.

Terra then pulled his hands away from Aqua's face, she instantly missed the feel of his touch. "Well you can't but you have make sure the façade of 'Xemnas' can do it or you're not going to last among those ranks but I know Xehanort's more afraid of you then you realize" Aqua said

"What makes you say that?" Terra was surprised by Aqua's words.

"Unlike the rest of us, He doesn't own you as much as you think he does." Aqua told Terra, basically telling him she knew more then she was pretending. "Given with all that we have just said tonight, Terra, I need to ask you this what did you find in that kiss?" the bluenette questioned him.

His eyes locking with hers, "I found you" answered Terra.

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
